The Demon Seal
by SuperPsycoNutcase
Summary: Bella is invited to spend a weekend with Angela, Jessica, and Lauren. Wanting to forget Edward's absence, she agrees. She tries to have fun, but things go south after a Ouija board session. The Cullen clan rush to help her when Alice sees a horrifying vision. How can they defeat the enemy, if it's inside Bella? Set in NM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crap in my head. And these flamin' hot Cheetos. That I also don't own. If I did, I'd have a never ending supply!

* * *

><p>The Demon's Seal<p>

Chapter 1

A Get Away

It's been months since… _he_ left. The hole where my heart used to beat pulses and throbs in pain with each breath I take. Reminding me of just how worthless and unworthy I am. I will never be pretty enough, smart enough, graceful enough, for… _him_. I don't know why I ever thought that they would want me, unlike my parents. It was probably my subconscious mind jumping at the chance for family and love, even if it was conditional. Maybe if I helped Esme a little more, or played with Emmett, or was a little less accident prone for Jasper's sake, they would still be here. I would endure an eternity of Bella Barbie if it kept them in my life.

_I wasn't good enough._

_I will never be good enough._

_They are relieved to be rid of plain, boring Bella._

He_ deserves better!_

"We're here!" Jessica squealed from the front seat. Lauren set her new mini cooper in park and opened the trunk with a push of a button. Angela and I crawled out of the backseat while Jessica and Lauren reapplied their make-up for the, I don't know, seventeenth time. While Angela started pulling out and sorting through the luggage, I assessed the 2 bedroom, 2 1/2 bath, 1 living room, and kitchenette cabin that was owned by the Mallory family. The outer walls were painted a dark forest green with violet trim. It was an odd combination, as if someone and picked the colors while intoxicated. It was a bit old, but well-maintained and cozy.

Lauren sneered at the building. "What a dump."

"I like it. Weird coloring, but still nice." Angela stated softly. "What do you think, Bella?"

I pasted on a fake smile. _I think I'm worthless._ "It's perfect."

Lauren snorted, "My mom was drunk when she chose the color scheme and decided it looked 'unique.' Whenever the deed is given to the next Mallory, they get a budget to change redecorate. I already have the blueprints to expand the dump and make it worth something."

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. _I thought_. Something no would see in me._

"Whatever! I'm just glad we get the place to ourselves for three whole days!" squealed Jessica. We all grabbed our bags (multiple bags for some girls) and followed Lauren up the log steps. Lauren pulled out her star headed key and unlocked the door. It took she pushed the door open and dragged her luggage in behind her, followed by Jessica, Angela, and me. No sooner than the door was shut, the sky opened up with a flash and loud bang. Lauren and Jessica dragged their numerous bags through the living room and down the hall, flipping on lights as they went. Angela followed to lay claim to the room we would share for two nights and a day. I plopped myself on one of the two sofas across from a floral-print coach.

I tried to cheer myself up. Yesterday, Jessica was gracious enough to invite me to a weekend at the Mallory's cabin with Angela and Lauren. She claimed that she wanted some time with her 'besties' before she left for San Francisco with her parent. Lauren only agreed so she could rub her family's wealth in my face. I tried to turn her down, but Angela encouraged me to go. Something about 'being a senior only once'. She convinced me to spend some time away from town, from my dad, _from the memories. _I thought a little me time would be nice, so I agreed to spend three days with two girls I resented and my only true friend. I need to put on my big girl panties and grow up. Letting them go will be hard, impossible. Even if they have long forgotten me, I will always have place in the many pieces of my heart. How could I forget a family, a life that I so desperately wanted?

The hole throbbed excruciatingly. I got up to cook the girl's dinner. I needed a distraction from the agonizing pain. I found the pantry stocked with perishables. I decided to make fettuccine alfrado. After more scavenging, I found frozen garlic bread and César salad. I focused on the task of boiling water and heating the oven. Angela shuffled into the room and smiled at me. She grabbed the bag of salad and started mixing the various ingredients together while I set the sauce on the burner. We worked in companionable silence while we finished the meal. Jessica and Lauren set the table and we filled our grumbly stomachs. Jessica volunteered to help with the cleanup. Between all four of us, the kitchen looked untouched.

Jessica and Lauren turned on the television to some show about werewolves. I giggled at the similarities between them and Jacob and his pack. Though, Sam claims they are shape shifters, not werewolves. They described how werewolves changed by the moon, and had no memories of the time in their 'wolf bodies'. He said they had more of a humanoid shape with wolf tributes. And they attacked anything that moved. Jacob claimed that there are no werewolves in forks or the surrounding area, but I was still wary of running into one. Considering my luck, I would trip into a den full of them.

I took a shower and crawled into bed. I prayed to whoever was listening that I would wake the others with my screaming. With that thought in mind, I rolled over and fell into the dark abyss of sleep.

_Trees surrounded me. I turned around saw _him. He_ looked terrified. _He_ opened his mouth, but the shadows of trees stretched and grew. They swirled around me, creating a cocoon of silence. Tendrils of darkness caressed my face my face and arms. A voice was whispering, cooing sweet nothings, as more wisps of shadows reached for me. The voice promised relief from the pain. "Poor little Bella. All alone in a world of peril. How dare he leave you alone to face the dangers lurking around you? A beautiful, innocent, and sweet woman against creatures much stronger and faster than she. No one to protect you or hold you. Who will protect you from Victoria? Who will save you when the Volturi learn of you? Meine arme Bella. Betrayed by the one she loved. He won't help you. He revels in his bachelorhood. He enjoys the company of female vampires. Each one of them perfect and elegant. Don't worry, Mein schöner. I will not leave you. I will defend you, comfort you…"_

"…... ell... Bella, wake up….. ella..."

"_Love you…"_

"Bella!"

"_Let me in…"_

I opened my eyes to Angela hovering over me. She had a mischievous smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Sorry to interrupt what I'm sure was an engaging dream, but the girls are begging me to play truth or dare with them. I refuse to be the only one who suffers." She patted my thigh, and left the room. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I glanced at the alarm clock and noticed I slept half the day away. I found that strange since I never slept in, much less sleep. I shrugged it off and stretched, feeling refreshed and awake. The hole still throbbed, but it wasn't as bad. It felt like something was absorbing the pain. It felt like a dull ache. I brushed my teeth and threw on a crimson blouse that didn't recall packing, or owning, and black jeans. I slipped on a pair of blood red flats and joined Angela, Jessica, and Lauren in the living room.

After an hour or so playing truth or dare, I made us lunch of sandwiches and chips. While I cleaned up, Jessica declared it was time for make-overs. I made the mistake of opening my mouth and suggested blindfolded make-overs. Jessica thought this a grand idea and dubbed me their guinea pig. I talked her out of the blindfold, but I was still stuck with all three girls applying various creams and powders on my face. Jessica called dibs on my face, Angela would do my hair, and Lauren gets to paint my nails. My attempts to fight them off were thwarted. Angela pulled my curls into a complicated, elvish braid. Jessica smeared cream and powder all over my face and neck. Lauren painted my nails black for some reason. They let me go after a series of pictures that 'were so going on Facebook'.

I had to admit, I look like a lost elven princess. Without the pointy ears and immortality and unrivaled beauty.

We all spent the rest of the day giving each other make-overs. Jessica went for tree nymph. Lauren used dark colors to embody a dark vampiress. Angela did her own make up and went for a mermaid look. I don't know how she did it, but it looked amazing. We all took several pictures in various poses. The girls dressed up to match with their make-up. Angela and Jessica coerced me into a black corset and layered ankle length skirt. I forgot about the throbbing hole in my chest and had fun. Before I knew it, the clock struck ten. I made another set of sandwiches for the girls. They shoveled them down while I picked at mine. Angela helped me pick up the mess and wash the counters with wipes.

Lauren burst into the room carrying a rather wide box. She set it on the coffee table and pulled out a round Ouija board made of ash wood. "Guess what I found in the closet! Who feels like talking to the dead?"

All of a sudden, I got a feeling that something bad would happen if we continued. I felt a presence in the room. It choked me with its overbearing and dark aura. This person, this thing, felt evil. I could vaguely hear Jessica and Angela agreeing. My attention was diverted to Lauren when she started light five candles that made a circle big enough for four girls and a Ouija board. I noticed a small half circle with two lines underneath it. The left line was half the length of the right line. There was a pointed 'r' on the upper left corner, a parallel lines connected by a diagonal line in the upper right corner, a pointed 'p' on the lower left corner, and a pointed 'b' on the lower right corner.

"Come on, Bella!" Lauren taunted, "Are you scared?" This earned a giggle from Jessica. Angela smiled encouragingly at me and sat on the floor beside Lauren. Jessica patted the spot next to her. Jessica flipped the Ouija board so it faced towards her. Angela pulled a note pad out of her purse on the sofa and placed it on the coffee table. Angela pulled out a video camera and slipped her and into the strap. She pressed a few buttons and signaled the she was recording. Lauren and Jessica smoothed their hair and clothes. We didn't bother removing our costumes. Plus, I like wearing this corset. I need to get a few on my next shopping trip.

The moment I sat down, I felt a set of eyes on me. They roamed the length of my body before coming back to my face. I couldn't see anyone, but I felt him. The planchette jumped on the board. The girls stilled, then grew excited. "It seems that the ghosts are more eager than you, Bella." Lauren smirked. She placed both of her index and middle fingers on the planchette. Jessica and Angela did the same. The eyes stayed glued to me. I picked up the note pad and tapped it with my pen. I couldn't say anything. The evil presence was choking me. Jessica grinned at me and urged Lauren to start. Lauren straightened her back and spoke in her loud squeaky voice, "We wish to speak to the spirits in this room. What is your name?"

There was a moment of stillness. Then the planchette started moving. I documented each letter it selected. When it stopped moving, I recited the message.

_I have many names._

"Uh… Pick one. What do you want us to call you?" Jessica asked.

_Draven_

"That's a nice name." Lauren grinned. "How old are you?"

_Old_

Lauren scowled, "When did you die?"

It didn't move, so Lauren asked a different question. "Are you good looking?"

_Many have complimented my beauty_

Lauren thought for a second and smirked. "Out of us four girls , who do you think is the prettiest?"

I felt the presence smirk. _Tough question_

"Okay. Let me rephrase that question. Who would like to fuck?" Jessica laughed while Angela shrieked in humiliation. The eyes that were fastened to me cemented me in place. I could feel his smile growing. If I could see his eyes, they would be glinting with cold, malicious glee. I could almost feel his hands on me. I needed to get out. I had to escape. As I got up, the planchette started moving. _B. E. L. L. A_. I ran to my room, running from the evil that I could feel was following me. I slammed the door behind me and sunk down to the floor. The lights flickered once, before it darkened and plunged the room into darkness.

That was the last thing I saw before I fell into oblivion.

* * *

><p>The dull ache in my back brought me out of la la-land. I noticed three things. First: I am on the couch. Second: It feels like I am resting on a bunch of pointy pebbles. Last but not least, I am in the firetrucking living room. I sat up and turned to see what I fell asleep on. It looked like bits of plastic or metal. I noticed what resembled a piñata that was annihilated when children realized there was no candy inside, only empty promises. Oh, the pieces of that damn piñata rained down like shards of broken dreams!<p>

Worst seventh birthday party ever! After an hour of crying children, mother-dearest got another one. I was so excited to get my sweets. Did I get my candies? Hell no! The promise of candy was destroyed and blown to bloody smithereens by her damned deviled eggs! I cried for hours. All my dreams were shattered to tiny, tiny bits.

Now that I had that horrible flashback, back to the situation at hand.

I remember falling asleep in the room Angela and I shared. I ran out of the living room after the planchette spelled out my name. I fled from the evil presence that watched me like a hawk watches a fat, juicy rabbit. The last thing I recall is the light flickering. Unless the girls moved me, I should be in my room. Or I'm sleep-walking. I stared at the remains of the video camera, and noticed that the memory card remained intact. I picked it up and promised myself I'd go through the video. The questions kept multiplying when they were disrupted by Jessica peeking her head out of her room. The instant she saw me, her face contorted in fear. I lifted my hand to wave at her. She looked confused, but her eyes retained her terror. Her head vanished back into the room, only to return with Lauren. Angela opened her door slowly and peered out. They all appeared wary of me. I shot them a confused smile. They looked at each other, and gradually made their way down the hall. They glanced at me, but never met my gaze.

I made us all a breakfast of French toast and sausages. The cleanup and packing took two hours. Lauren locked up, and we were on the road for the hour drive back home. The silence was deafening, so I stared out the window. Why are they avoiding me? Why are they so scared? Did something happen last night? I patted the pocket holding the memory card. I will watch the video tonight. It should have the answers. I hoped it does, or I'll have to ask Angela.

_What happened last night?_

* * *

><p><em>*Somewhere in Alaska*<em>

Alice fell to her knees. She kept tabs Bella, even though Edward said not to look for her. How could she turn her back on her sister? But now her vision is black. She couldn't see Bella. The only thing she could see was shadows swirling around a screaming Bella. _What could it be?_

"Alice?" Jasper cried, knelling beside his wife. "What did you see?" Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie surrounded Alice. She took her phone out of her pocket of her designer jeans and dialed a number she hadn't called in six months.

"Alice?" Edward answered curtly.

"Get your head out of your ass, and get to Forks! Now!"

Edward's voice grew anxious. "What's wrong?"

"JUST GET YOUR ASS MOVING, DAMN YOU!" Alice ended the call.

Carlisle knelt beside his adopted daughter. Esme looked nervous. She prayed with her whole being that nothing has happened to Bella. She missed the woman she accepted as a daughter and resented leaving her alone. "What did you see, Alice?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. Bella was there one second, and gone the next." Alice stood up. "What I did see was Bella screaming and begging for help as she was swarmed in darkness. I don't know what it is, though. I can't see!"

Carlisle straightened. "Let's not waste anytime then. Bella needs our help."

"Why?" Rosalie scoffed. "We left so she could live a normal life!" Though she came off as uncaring, Rosalie was worried for the girl. From Alice's description, it sounded like Bella was in distress. Sure the girl was naïve, but she didn't deserve to suffer.

Emmett cracked his knuckles. "Cuz' she's our sister, that's why! I'll destroy the asshole that endangered Bella! He won't know up from down!"

"What are waiting for, the Apocalypse? My daughter needs our help!"

/*\./*\./*\

So… This is my first fan fiction. Not my first story, though. I stumbled upon this site by accident and enjoyed a lot of stories. I thought that since I despised a few things about the books I read, especially Twilight, I might as well write about the various ideas on how a certain scene should have gone, or how a character should have done. Be nice and tell me what you think. And tell me what you think should happen next.

-SPN :3


	2. Chapter 2

Author's memo: I love this site, but it's confusing as hell. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this…thing. Tell me what you think. Suggestions would be nice.

Disclaimer: I own Twilight. No wait, that's a fridge. I own a fridge. Not Twilight.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Blackout

Lauren dropped me off first, even though she would have to double back to drop Jessica off. The second I shut I got out and shut the car door, Lauren sped down the road. I thought of what could have happened to scare the girls this much. None of them would look me in the eye or spoke more than three words to me. I padded to the door, feeling exhausted from the long and quiet car ride home. Before I could grab the knob, Charlie wrenched the door open. He pulled me into a hug. He let me go and pat my back before walking back into the living room. I shrugged off his weird behavior. I called out a good night, and climbed up the stairs and into my room. I gently placed the memory card on my desk, reminding myself to watch the footage later. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

_The trees towered over me. The branches weaved together, the leaves blocking any light from filtering through. I stared up at the canopy, trying to see past thousands of leaves. I gave up and got on my feet. I glanced around, noticing I was alone. I didn't recognize this part of the woods. I was about to start walking in a random direction when Edward burst through the trees. He appeared concerned, no, scared. His hair was wind whipped, curling this way and that. He stared at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He reached out to me, taking a small step towards me. Only to be stopped by a wall of black fire._

_The fire didn't radiate heat. Instead it felt cold, like the wind before it started snowing. I could see Edward's silhouette on the other side of the flames. I could see him standing there, not moving to get around the wall. I could vaguely see him turn around and run away. He left me alone to face the flames. The hole grew a little bigger at his recent betrayal. Knowing how he abandoned me to save himself from the cold flames hurt like a son of a hitch. I fell to knees, holding my torso tightly. The flames slowly crept closer, brushing my arms and legs in soft, gentle strokes. The blaze didn't hurt at all. It just left a tingly feeling. The ache in my chest slowly drained away, as if the fire had burned it away. I licked my lips and lifted my hand. I hesitated for a second before caressing a flame. It vibrated under my fingers and wrapped around my hand. Long tendrils of shadows crawled across my legs and waist. They rubbed soft circles on my skin. One of the wisps brushed my face, offering comfort. _

I shot up in bed at the blaring of the alarm clock. Anger boiled under my skin. I was having a good dream, and it was ripped away by my unforgiving reality by my damn alarm clock. I noticed the open window. I ripped the still blaring clock and chucked it out of the window. A moment passed before I heard the startled cry of pain. I heard some guy crying about his face before I slammed my window shut. I disgusted myself. _He_ is never coming back! Why do I need to sleep with my window open? The answer is I don't! I promised myself that my window would stay closed, unless it's an emergency.

"Hey, Bells! Some guy was just hit in the head with an alarm clock!" Charlie called. "He said it came out of nowhere. I am taking him to the hospital for a checkup. I'll be back in an hour or so." I heard the door open and shut. The sound was followed soon after by a car starting and driving off in the direction of Forks' Hospital.

I pictured a man out for a morning jog and getting ambushed by a flying alarm clock. The giggle in chest turned into a full blown laughter. Oh, that image is just too funny. I sank down to the floor, holding my aching stomach. I smacked the floor boards a few times, trying to gain control of my shits-and-giggles fest. That's how Jake found me. Slapping the floor, laughing uncontrollably, and slipping words like flying clocks and morning joggers in between the cackles. The confusion on his face only made me laugh harder. He eventually joined in my laughter with his own chuckles. We both stopped after a minute or two (or more) of side-aching, tummy grabbing, tears-streaming-down-your-face, laughter.

"So what happened, exactly?" Jacob asked.

"I was awakened by my alarm clock, so I threw it out my open window." I giggled, "Unfortunately, it crashed into some poor morning jogger's face."

Jacob bellowed out a laugh. "That is some funny shit right there. I can picture the guy's face after he was clocked, pun intended, in the face. Oh, that's priceless!"

"So what brings you here at oh shit o' clock?"

"I came to ask you if you wanted to hang out with the pack and Emily."

"That sounds fun."

Jacob started to fidget. "And Jared wants you to make cookie bars. The ones you served at the cook-out last month. He said he would give anything for a whole tray of them."

_Is that why he invited me? For my culinary skills? If I couldn't cook worth shit, would he spend time with me? _"Sure. I'll just grab a few things and we can go." _I don't want you to leave._

/*\./*\

Emily and I worked in harmony in her kitchen. I mixed the batter for my cookie bars while Emily cooked a feast of chicken and pasta. She had baked a variety of muffins earlier, and the boys were going through them like they hadn't eaten in a month. I poured the batter into a pan then popped it in the oven. I set the timer, and moved to kill up the batter mess.

"Who wants the bowl?" I called out.

Jared shot out of the chair like a bullet. He snatched the bowl out of my hands and started licking the spatula clean, scraping clumps of batter from the walls of the bowl. I rolled my eyes as I walked back to the kitchen. These boys are so immature. Emily smiled at me and went to deliver the food to the awaiting shape-shifters. They pounced once the food touched the table. Emily joined in the cleanup. She started washing dishes while I dried. Irritation turned into rage as the boys sat at the table, swarming the food that Emily and I worked hard to bake. The least they could do is say thank you or help with the cleanup. I wiped down each dish thoroughly before setting it down.

I could feel the rage was reaching its breaking point. My mind registered the presence of one of the boys. I turned and saw Jared staring at the oven. The smell of baking cookies permeated the air. The timer beeped, so I put down the plate I was drying and grabbed the oven mit. I opened the oven and removed the cookie bars. I placed it on the stove and set the timer for two minutes, giving them time to cool.

"So when will they be ready?"

I snapped. "When hell freezes over!"

"What's your problem?" Jared asked. "Why are you being a bitch?"

"Why are you so fucking annoying?"

The room grew quiet. Emily patted my back. "Is everything okay, Bella?"

My wrath directed itself at Emily. "Shut up, you worthless cunt!"

"Bella!" Sam barked, "Apologize to Emily, right now!"

"Or what, Sammy? You gonna work Alpha mojo on me?" I taunted.

Jacob stood up. "What is with you, Bella?"

"Mind your own damn business, Black!" I stomped out the door and climbed into my truck. I could hear Emily telling the boys to give me space. She said something about my menstrual cycle. I hated that she gave them the excuse of periods. Really? Didn't occur to them that they need to back the fuck off! So what if there is a vampire in the area. I took care of myself for a good fifteen years before I came to Forks. I don't need a babysitter. I turned the key and drove back home. I just wanted to be alone, with nothing but the shadows for company. At least they won't leave if I fucked up. I chuckled at myself. Friends with a bunch of shadows. Well, I've kept stranger company.

I pulled into my driveway and turned my unnecessarily loud truck. I hopped out of the cab. I grabbed my bag and slammed the door. I breezed through the door and locked it behind me. I heard sports channel in the living room, so that meant Charlie is here. Just what I need. At least he doesn't hover, unlike my hare-brained mother. I clipped a hello and crawled up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door and jumped on the bed. The memory card popped up in my mind, but was chased away by lethargy. I rolled over and gave into the awaiting darkness.

_I didn't recognize this place. There were black leather couches with numerous silk-lined pillows covering the seats. Swaths of black silk hung from the ceiling, covering the blood-colored walls. Under my feet was a fluffy, black rug that tickled the soles of my feet. Looking down at myself, I noted the rather revealing dress I wore. Slits that started at the mid chest curled at the side my breast and trailed down all the way to the floor. Thin black ribbon crisscrossed from chest to the top of my hip. I touched my neck and felt smooth velvet under my fingertips. I turned my head and saw the cape that fell down my back and brushed the floor. _

_When I turned back to the couches, I saw a group of three men lounging on the overstuffed cushions. All three men sported a tailored suit. The first one reminded me of Emmett. Instead of black hair and gold eyes, he had bright, pin-straight red locks that fell to his ear paired with glowing orange eyes. He had his suit jacket draped over the couch armrest with five buttons of his white dress-shirt undone. The man in the middle was just as tall, but leaner and subdued. He sat with his legs crossed and his suit jacket buttoned. His bright red eyes put emphasis on his pure white hair. His braided hair snaked over his shoulder and down to his lap. If he stood up, his hair would brush his knees. He had an air of refinement and prestige. The third man had the darkest shade of black I have ever seen. His hair slinked halfway down his back. His suit jacket was hanging open, highlighting his unbuttoned dark purple shirt. His legs were spread and his arms stretched on the sofa's back. All three of them studied me with emotions varying from fascination to calculating to intrigue._

"_Hello."_

_The big guy smiled at me. "Hi there!"_

"_How do you do?" Said mister high-and-mighty._

_The last man lifted his hand in a small wave._

_I looked around, noting there was no door. "Where am I? Who are you?"_

_Mister high-and-mighty spoke first. "You are in a pocket of space between your home and our realm. As for your second question, I am Z." He gestured to the big man. "This is Cerberus. And the degenerate is Drake."_

_Cerberus shot me a wide grin. "What's up, Bella?"_

"_The sky." I responded._

_He let loose an infectious laugh. "I like you, Bella. And I don't say that to many humans."_

"_Um… Thanks. I think."_

_Z glared at Cerberus. "Don't mind him, dear. I do believe he has taken too many hits to the head. Why don't you take a seat?" It wasn't a request. I sat in the chair across from Z._

"_Why am I here?"_

"_We want to offer you our loyalty."_

_I have endured too much pain in the recent past. I wouldn't give them my trust so easily. "Why would you want to associate with me?"_

_Z tilted his head to the side. "For many reasons. You seem to be a very special human. Mostly, though, it's because you have something we want."_

Of course._ "And what would that be, Z?"_

"_You have quite a gift, Bella. Your mind is protected by a shield, blocking any and all mental attacks. This would come in handy in many a battle, if you would allow us access."_

"_How would that work?" I asked._

"_You allow us inside your head, permit us access to your body, and we can use your shield to protect my people. You will be reimbursed you for your cooperation."_

_Now I was intrigued. "How so?"_

"_I have felt your pain, little one." Z spoke softly, as if soothing me. "One who is so young and delicate should never suffer through the anguish of betrayal. For your cooperation, we will gladly take some of your pain away. We cannot take it all, but we will make it bearable. So what do you say, young one? Do we have an agreement? You can change the terms or back out at any time." He held out his hand._

_I thought of the pain I have suffered throughout the months. Any chance to ease the excruciating amount of misery would be welcome with open arms. But… "Would you suffer?"_

_Z's eyes widened in surprise at my inquiry. Cerberus and Drake's eyes showed disbelief and curiosity. "No. We will not suffer."_

_I reached out, hesitating for only a second before sliding my small hand into his much larger one. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and pat before placing my hand on my lap._

"_Will you be the only three in my head?"_

_Z pondered this for a moment. "Your pain will attract many others. I cannot safe guard you from those who are determined, but I can promise your safety. Unless someone more powerful than I overthrows me, you have nothing to worry about. This I vow." With that said, Z and Cerberus (who grinned at me) vanished. Drake stood up and glided towards me. He kneeled before me and pinned me to the seat with his intense yellow eyes._

"_You and I are going to grow _real_ close, my dear Bella." He lifted his hand to stroke the delicate skin of my neck. "I look forward to spending time in you." He winked at me before disappearing into thin air. _

_Something told me to be wary of my new acquaintances. _Especially_ Drake._

* * *

><p>I didn't get a chance to review the memory card, yet. I have been distracted. I keep having the same dream. Shadows' enveloping me and a voice muttering promises of reprieve from my pain. Surprisingly, the pain has gradually lessened since I started having these dreams. The only drawback was the suspicions about… <em>him<em> that weaved themselves into my dreams. _Were all those promises of love a lie? Did I mean anything to him? Was I only a distraction? Did Carlisle and Esme, the parents I always wished for, really see me as a human_ pet? _A pet they could abandon at a park when it lost its novelty?_

_ Did _he _even think of me? Does_ he_ regret our time together? Was _he _with another woman right now? Was she a human like me, or a devastatingly beautiful vampire like _him_? Did _he_ promise her forever? _The more I thought of him, the angrier I became. How dare that… self-righteous jerk leave me! How dare he treat me like garbage! His family is no better. They let me believe they loved me and would do anything for me. They left me behind, without a word. They dropped me like a rattler. Well screw them! I don't need traitors in my life. I had enough already. Those jerks brought nothing but trouble.

The anger made me restless, so I grabbed an empty back pack. I shoved a compass, my phone, and a few water bottles in the pouch. I dashed downstairs and wrote a note to Charlie that I was out hiking. I was tempted to call Jacob, but something told me to go alone. I stalked out the door, locked it, and slipped into the forest. The anger commanded my footsteps. The fear of tripping and falling passed through my mind, but vanished as quickly as it came. I slipped in between the trees. My ire kept me going for seconds, minutes, hours. After a bit of time passed, I slowed down. I was breathing heavily, only to stop as I brushed past a curtain of ferns. I am standing in our… _his_ meadow. The hole contracted in pain. I bent over gulping in air. After a few moments of panting, I sat up. The pain turned into curiosity as I spotted another person across the meadow. His face tickled my memory.

"Bella, is that you?"

_I remember now! _"Laurent?"

"I must say I surprised to see you here." He stated.

"I could say the same thing." _I_ do _live here, after all._ "What are doing here? I thought you were in Alaska." _Or so _he_ said._

"I am here at the request of a friend. Scouting the area." He walked a little closer to me. "I have noticed the Cullens' are gone."

A red flag went up in my mind. "Yes. They are visiting a friend."

Now he was circling me. "And they left you here, alone? Aren't you their pet?"

The red flag was waving wildly. "I guess I am. They didn't want me joining them. They didn't share their… um…. diet."

The fact that has gotten a bit closer did not go unnoticed. "Really? Because it smells like they've been gone for a while."

More red flags popped up. "It is taking them quite a while, but it's a very delicate matter. They call in every few days."

He is now within ten feet. "You know, Victoria has asked about you."

Warning bells joined the thrashing flags. "Oh?"

"Yes. She is still rather upset that Edward killed her mate." _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_ "She is so dead set on revenge."

"What a pity. I hear revenge leaves an empty feeling." I could a pressure building inside my head, pressing against my skull.

"That may be, but she will not rest until you're dead."

_Oh fuck me! _"Why me? I'm not the one who killed James."

"She wants Edward to suffer. An eye for an eye, or mate for a mate in this case."

He heaved a sigh. "She won't be happy with me."

The pressure was starting hurt. "Why?"

"She is so determined to kill you. But I cannot resist. You are just so… mouthwatering."

Blackness crept into my vision. I felt my grasp on reality slipping. Maybe it was a good thing. I didn't want to feel his fangs draining the lifeblood out of me. I could faintly hear his promise of a quick and painless death. Then I embraced the darkness.

(Jacob pov)

I sniffed at the air, detecting the scents of various plant and wildlife. The scent of deer was especially distinct. The urge to hunt arose, but was forced down when Sam's voice commanded me to focus. Reminding me that we were out here, in the woods, for a reason. A vampire is in our territory. The mission: search and destroy. Not hunt.

_Come on, Jake. _Embry teased. _Vampires are much more fun than deer!_

_ Yeah! _Quill added. _The real fun is in the kill, though._

_ I agree. _

_ Focus! _Sam shouted. _Paul said he scented a vampire in this area. _

_ Sure did._

Embry went still. He could smell him. _I found the trail!_

_Alright, Embry. Start following the trail. We will meet up with you._

_Got'cha! _Embry started tracing the path. We all started running to his location. I am the first one to reach Embry. I can hear the others coming closer. The scent gets stronger as we near our prey. The anticipation of the kill coursed the veins.

_Hey! _Jared perked his ears. _Does anyone else hear that? _

Quil nodded. _The voice sounds familiar._

_Bella! What is she doing out hear?!_

_Calm down, Jake. I bet she is far from the vampire._

_Nope. It sounds like he is talking to Bella._ Paul noted.

_Oh no! _Quill spat._ Not Bella! He has to get through me if wants Bella!_

_Ditto!_

_Same here!_

_I love her cookie bars._

_Hold on, Bella! We're coming! Just don't die!_

_Ya know, Jake. _Paul started._ Even if you saved her, she still won't fall into bed with you._

_Shut up, Paul! I don't want her for that… crap!_

_Denial is not just a river in Egypt. _Embry snickered.

As we neared our prey, we heard the sound of fighting. The image of Bella fighting for her life and losing popped into my mind and everyone ran a little faster. Sam jumped into the clearing first, followed by me, Embry, Quill, Paul, and Jared. We were all frozen in place. Lot of scenarios went through my head, but this isn't one of them. Bella stood a few short feet from a raging _black_ fire, her mad laughter bouncing of the trees. Her laugh sent shivers racing down our spines. It was an odd combination of a hyena's chortles with a mad man's giggles.

Bella's laughter abruptly stopped. She stood there, staring into the flames. After a moment of chilling silence, she slowly bent backwards. Her arms twisted at an odd angle as she stared at us. Her eyes were not their usual chocolate brown. Instead, they glowed an unnatural shade of yellow. I could see a red ring surrounding the iris with small flecks of yellow spiking out of the pupil. They would have been beautiful if it weren't for the evil intent shining in them. Bella suddenly smiled. Where Bella's smile was heartwarming and sincere, this one was much too wide and malevolent. Bella started twisting her torso and head. The grin never left her face as her body bent at an odd angle so she could look at us right-side up.

"What's wrong, dog?" She mocked in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Cat got your tongue?"

_That's not Bella. _Sam growled. _Aim for the head. Knock her out!_

_She just killed a vampire by herself. _Jared stated. _Is anyone else a little hesitant to approach and attack Bella… or whoever is inside Bella?_

_Really? What gave you that idea, Genius? _Paul mocked.

Bella jumped on Quill's back. "Catch me if you can, mutts!" Then she took off into the forest. I raced after her. The others were hot on my heels.

_Jake, keep chasing her. _Sam ordered. _We will spread out and cut her off. _

At his command, the boys fanned out. I could see the spot where Sam and the others were waiting. I started herding Bella towards the pack. As we neared the trap, she veered left. Paul swore and chased after her. Sam and Quill raced ahead of them, waiting to pounce on Bella. Jared joined Paul in herding Bella towards Sam's waiting form. Just as they got ready to attack, she did a 180 and sprinted to me. I acted on my instincts and jumped. Sure enough, Bella crashed into my body. I fell back to the earth, pinning Bella underneath me. The only movement she made was for breathing. The others trotted up to me.

_Good job, Jacob. _

_What the hell was that?_

_I have never seen anything like this._

_We should tell the elders._

_There is no way that was Bella! She is much too sweet. _

_Am I the only one who is scared to go anywhere near her?_

_Silence!_

Everyone quieted their thoughts. _I agree that we should tell the elders about Bella. Jacob, I want you to take Bella home and patrol the house. Keep her inside the house and do not approach unless it's inevitable. Quill. Embry. Go with Jacob and help him keep an eye on Bella. If anything happens, one of you will report back. Move out._

Sam, Jared, and Paul ran off towards the village. I gently picked Bella up with my jaws and padded in the direction of Bella's house. Embry and Quill flanked me, thinking of what could be wrong with Bella. Thoughts of a doppelganger came up. Along with a shape-shifter, a vampire, and a ghost. They all seemed ridiculous. We got to the edge of the woods by Bella's house. I gently placed Bella on the ground and shifted back to my human form. I told my friends I'd be quick. They nodded, and I picked Bella up in a bridle hold. I carried her to the front door and grabbed the spare key one door frame. I unlocked the door and carried Bella through the threshold. I shut the door and climbed the stairs, stalking into Bella's room. I set her on her bed after taking off her jacket and boots. I turned to leave, but stopped when I saw a memory card. Bella owned a camera, but this card was too big. I grabbed it and dropped it in my pocket. I opened her window and, with one last look at her, fell to the ground.

I jogged into the woods and shifted back into my wolf form after taking my pants off. I joined Embry and Quill. I knew I would endure hours of relentless teasing. Other than watching Bella's house, and waiting for word from Sam, we had nothing to do but think of different theories about what happened with Bella.

Hours passed, and the sun finally set. We have yet to receive word from Sam.

_What is taking so long? _Quill huffed.

_Patience, young padawan. _Embry smirked.

_Quiet! _I barked_ Did any of you hear that noise?_

We waited in silence. Not a minute later, eight vampires emerged from the trees. Eight, very, familiar vampires. The same vampires that left Bella alone in the woods.

I growled. _Cullens!_

* * *

><p>The Cullens have returned! We shall see how they are received by the Quileute tribe and Bella. Hope you liked this chapter. Suggestions on the next chapter would be appreciated. Just to give me some ideas. For those who have complimented this work-in-progress, thank you for your words of encouragement.<p>

Until next time…

-SPN :3


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: If anyone was confused by the 8 vampires at the end of chapter 2, things will make since in this chapter. Just stay with me!

Disclaimer: If I did own Twilight, Bella wouldn't be whiny, vampires wouldn't sparkle, and there would be a lot more shirtless men. Mmmmmmm… 8-packs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

They're here…

(Jacob pov)

A blond vampire stepped forward, asserting his authority. Six vampires stood behind him while one was off to the side, a loner. The leader motioned one a bronze-haired. He stepped up to the leader's right. Embry and Quill came to flank me. I was thankful to have them here.

_Love you, too. _Quill coughed_ Wuss Puss. _

_I didn't know you swung that way, Jake._

_I thought there were only seven vampires in the Cullen clan._

Embry sniffed. _Hey, doesn't that scent seem familiar? The loner's?_

_Yea. I scented his trail at the Cullen's house. _Quill stated._ Probably visiting._

_Shut up and focus! _I growled._ Not only do we have to keep an eye on these leeches, but watch Bella's house too. _

"Why do you have to watch Bella?" The bronze-haired leech asked. "Did something happen?"

_WHAT THE FUCK! _

_Oh, shit!_

_Did he just read our thoughts?_

"Yes, I did. Now tell me what happened to Bell!" He demanded.

I growled at him. _Why do you care? You all left her alone in the forest! You left her!_ Images of Bella that night flicked through my mind. He looked so… empty. Broken. Lost. The vampire blanched and closed his eyes, as if he wanted to dispel the pictures in my head. I remembered t days Bella spent locked away in her room. How miserable she looked. The way she flinched at the sound of music, threw her books. How she broke down crying at the mere mention of the Cullen name. I evoked the memory of how bloody her nails were when she clawed out her truck's stereo. I recalled how bare her room was when I last entered. The vampire ran his hands through his hair, gripping the strands.

"STOP! PLEASE!" He cried as he pulled at his hair.

The vampire's alpha gripped his shoulder. "Please. Alice had a vision of Bella before she completely vanished from her sight. We are worried for Bella and wish to protect her."

_Uhhh….. Vision?_

_So the legends are true. _Embry said. _They do have gifts._

_Fabulous…_

Sam's voice crept into my mind. _What did she see before Bella vanished?_

_I don't trust them!_

_Be quiet, Paul! Ask them what this 'Alice' saw. _

"Tell them what you saw, Alice." The bronze-haired vampire whispered.

A very small, pixie-like vampire stepped forward. "I saw Bella crying and screaming for help as shadows swarmed and consumed her. Now I can't see her at all."

Jared's thoughts joined ours. _They might be too late. Remember that chase today? There is no way that Bella got that fast and nimble in one day. She out ran us twice._

The bronze one's head slanted to the side. "My name is Edward, and what happened? Start at the beginning. Please."

Sam started recalling the chase. He began at the moment we found her to how we finally knocked her out. He didn't leave out a single detail. Edward narrated the events to his clan. They all listened to him without interrupting. After he finished reciting the events of the day, Edward's head shot to the loner. "What do you mean?"

_Wow _Jared snorted. _I bet that's annoying as hell. _

"Those who know of my talent are rather aggravated by my intrusion."

_Dick._

_So if I were to, say, think of every sex position known to man, you would hear that?_

Edward twitched. "Please don't. I already have to deal with Emmett's thoughts."

A big vampire smirked in our direction. "You mentioned sex, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Emmett!" Edward snarled. The big vampire, Emmett, started laughing hysterically.

_You know what, I like Emmett. _Quill grinned.

"I was just thinking of what could be going on with Bella." The loner spoke up. "This sounds vaguely familiar. Almost as if I had come across a situation like this in my human life. If you wish me to, I will stay and help you get to the bottom of this predicament."

A blond vampire cover in bite marks nodded. "Thank you, Garrett. You're knowledge and experience will come in handy. We don't know what we are dealing with, and I want us to proceed with caution." The marked vampire wrapped an arm around Alice's waist and pulled her close. She looked as if she were pouting. Embry was curious as to why she was sulking.

"She can't see with you all near." Edward smirked, "It appears she cannot see you wolves."

The feeling of relief flooded through the pack bond. Their seer could not see our decisions. This piece of information would be beneficial in the future. Garrett's head quirked to the side. "Not to interrupt this get-together, but I thought you'd might like to know that the girl you are supposed to be guarding is walking, unaccompanied, into the forest." Everyone's head shot to Bella's yard, and glimpsed Bella's body vanish into the shadows of the trees. The pack scrambled to follow her while the vampires took off after her. We all moved silently through the trees, stalking the woman who managed to slip the notice of eight vampires and three near-by wolves. No one dared to notify her of our presence. We trailed after Bella for an hour or so when she abruptly stopped.

Everyone froze, holding their breath in fear that she would hear us. She stood there for a minute before she moved. "Fuck you and your deviled eggs, mother!" After Bella's declaration, she fell into the awaiting arms of Edward. "Nothing but empty promises and shattered dreams!" She fell silent after her outburst. Edward had a small smile on his face as he held her close to his chest. She breathed a heavy breathe and nestled into his embrace.

"I wonder what the story is behind deviled eggs." Garrett chuckled, "I bet it's funny as shit."

"Piñata…" Bella whined.

Garrett laughed. "I bet that story is funnier!"

"If she wants a piñata, we will get her one!" Emmett beamed. "A big one!"

_This guy…_

_Sam, what did the elders say about Bella? _Embry asked.

_They didn't say anything. Sam sighed. Only that they want to see her._

_Did they look surprised? Terrified? You don't have to be a mind a reader to read body language._

_They just shared a look and requested me to bring her to them._

_Did they give a time?_

Sam nodded._ Tomorrow at sun down. _

Edward glared in my direction. He looked down at Bella and his gaze softened. When Bella started whimpering, Edwards grew panicked. He attempted to calm her by stroked her face, but she her crying continued. Edward shot a pleading look at the scarred vampire. The vampire nodded and focused his sight on Bella. Her whimpers died down and she relaxed into Edward's arms. Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Jasper."

"Don't mention it. However, something is bothering me. As I focused in on her emotions, I could sense another set inside of her. It felt malicious. When I tried to focus on it, the emotions disappeared."

The leader stared at the scarred vampire, Jasper. "What do you mean 'malicious'?"

"As in 'showing malice, the desire to inflict injury, harm, or suffering on another'. It was tainted with malevolence and lust."

"So it is… was nearby?"

Jasper shook his head. "No. It was _inside_ Bella. Almost as if there was another person hiding inside Bella's body. What concerns me is how fast it disappeared when I started concentrating on him. Carlisle, I'm worried for Bella. I haven't come across anything like this before."

The leader, Carlisle, nodded. "I agree. But we need to figure out what's wrong before we can do anything. All we can do is wait and watch. Edward, why don't you take Bella home? We will go to the house and set up. I'll call the High school tomorrow and get you, Alice, and Jasper enrolled again."

"Come on, Rosie." Emmett slung an arm over a blond model's shoulder. "I wanna eat before we go settle down for the night." She rolled her eyes, but ran off with him. Alice and Jasper left with Carlisle and the auburn vampire. Edward glowered at the loner. He nodded once before cradling Bella close to his chest and walking towards her house. He would have passed me if I hadn't stood in his path.

_Why did you come back?_

"Because Bella needs me." He whispered. "I was a fool to leave in the first place."

I growled low. _She has me to protect her. My pack won't let anything harm her._

Edward glared at me. "Yes, because absolutely nothing has happened to threaten her health."

_Her emotional damage is your fault, leech! Take her home and leave!_

"Only when Bella commands it of me will I depart." Edward gazed adoringly down at Bella. "Until then, I'm here to stay."

_She won't take you back. You're wasting your time._

"If I spend every moment of everyday protecting her, keeping her safe from harm, that is time well spent." He stepped around me and continued on to Bella's home.

Jared trotted to my side. _He's right, you know._

_What?_

_About using all his time to guard Bella._

_He is a leech! _I snapped. _They don't protect! They destroy!_

_Maybe so, but isn't that like saying all werewolves are man-eating machines?_

_What's your point?_

_I saw the way he looked at her, Jake. _Jared swished his tail. _That's not the look of a cold-blooded killer. Something tells me that he will do anything to keep Bella safe._

I scoffed. _Could have fooled me._ I brought up the memories of the day the Cullens' left.

_Sam, if you believed that Emily would be safer without you in her life, would you leave her?_

Pain sliced through Sam's heart. _I wouldn't like it, but I would do anything to protect Emily. Even if that meant cutting myself out of her life._

_We could use their help, Jake. From the look on Edward's face, he would do anything for Bella. He might even go to Hell and back to save her soul._

With that said, Jared trotted further into the woods to execute the nightly patrol. I could hear the others conversing to each other through the pack bond. They seemed to be giving time to think. I looked back at Bella's room window, noticing that it was open.

_You fuck up even once, and I'll end you, leech._

The wind carried his whispered reply to me. "I won't stop you, pup."

* * *

><p>(Bella pov)<p>

_I am relaxing on the couch in the door-less room. Z sits across from me, playing a game of spider solitaire. Cerberus is sprawled on the sofa, bobbing his head to the music coming out of the headphones lodged in his ears. Drake is nowhere to found. Z said something about an errand. He didn't offer anything more specific, and I didn't ask for details. No one spoke. We just lounged in the same room, enjoying the silence as we passed the time doing what we pleased. I had been reading, but I grew more interested in Z's card game. I put down my book and watched him assess the cards. If he seemed stumped, I would point out match. He would nod and move the selected card. Our silence was broken when Drake blinked into existence on top of Z's cards. Z didn't acknowledge him. He just picked up the last deck of cards and flipped them over. Drake stepped of the lines and Z placed a card on each line._

"_What is it, _Drake_?" Z drawled out his name._

"_There has been an unexpected occurrence." Drake kneeled and touched Z's forehead with his right index and middle finger. Z closed his eyes, like he was watching a moment from long ago. Seconds felt like seconds as Cerberus and I watched the exchange. Z opened his eyes. His once soft, almost dark pink eyes darkened. They now resembled bloody red garnets. His moves were lithe and smooth as he got on his feet. He straightened to his full height, his posture screaming authority and power._

"_Fucking vampires!" He snarled. "Change of plans. We have to lay low until they let their guard down. When they're not paying attention, we move forward." Z looked over at me, and his hard, glowing eyes dimmed. He walked over to the couch I am perched on, and kneeled in front of me. Z stared into my eyes. "Bella, something has happened on your plain that will affect you drastically. We won't be able to see each other for a while because of this situation. I want you to stay strong and keep our deal in your thoughts. This is of the greatest importance, and I can think of no one better to keep this knowledge safe. Under no circumstances are you allowed to mention our pact to anyone, do you understand? "_

_I nodded my head. Z gave me a slight smile and gripped my shoulders. "Good girl, Bella. Know that though you may not see us, we are always with you. If you truly believe that you cannot put up with reality, then I want you to make a small cut on your hand, and use the blood to draw this symbol." He touched my forehead and an image of three lines appeared in my mind's eye. Two lines that were bent at an acute angle crossed over each other, forming a diamond. A single line ran through the points where the two angles met. Each line had a small circle at the tip. Once the image was burned into my memory bank, Z moved his hand back to my shoulder. "I am sorry to send you back unprepared, but I know you can handle this. I trust you impeccably, Miss Swan."_

_Cerberus smiled and gave me thumbs up. Drake leered down at me and gave a small wave._

_Then everything went black._

I'm home. In my room. On my bed. Beside the very vampire that abandoned me.

I rubbed my eyes, wondering if I was still dreaming. I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling that crooked smile I love so much. He lifted a hand and brushed stray hair behind my ear. He let his fingers liger on my cheek before placing it back on my waist. He felt real enough. I could see him, feel him, I could smell his unique fragrance. I was either dreaming, or my mind had finally snapped. Snapped into tiny, tiny pieces and ground into the dirt. I gave a mental shrug and snuggled into his arms. If I had finally lost my marbles (which is ridiculous, by the way! I have all of them in a box in my closet), then I will bloody well enjoy it! I inhaled his scent and reveled in the sensation of my heart pumping in my chest.

The arm on my waist tightened while the other tucked my head under his shoulder. He buried his face in my hair and took large, unnecessary breath. Edward hands stroked my hair and lower back. He groaned and gave me a gentle squeeze. I relaxed in his embrace, relishing the time I had with this delusion, before I awoke to face reality. Unfortunately, Edward had different ideas. He heaved a sigh and loosened his grip. I bit back the sob forming in the back of my throat. I wanted to hold on tight, but I let him pull away. Edward didn't remove his arms from my form. In fact, it was like he couldn't stop touching me. He nuzzled my hair and looked down at my face.

"Bella…" He breathed.

I stopped him. "Edward… What are you doing here? Am I dreaming? Is this all an illusion because my mind has snapped into small, irreparable pieces?"

He laughed, but it held no humor. "No, my dear Bella. I am here and I am real."

"But you said you didn't want me! You said didn't..." I choked on a sob.

Edward pulled me into his chest, rubbing from the top of my head to the small of my back. "Hush Bella, hush. I'm so sorry for leaving you. I lied to protect you and it didn't work. Please forgive me, Bella!" He buried his face into the crook of my neck.

I wanted to hold him close. I wanted to comfort him and tell him that there was nothing to forgive. I wanted to accept him back into my life. A part of me wanted to do all of those things. A very small part. The other, larger part wanted to yell at him. It wanted to throw insults at him. It wanted to wrap its hands around his neck and strangle him for what he did. It wanted to throttle him, not for leaving, but for returning to me. These urges were not mine. I began to panic at the foreign rage crowding my thoughts. I didn't want Edward here to see me like this. Though I desperately wished for him to chase away the unwelcome fury, but I was scared that I would say something awful and hurt his feelings. I had to get him out of here.

"Edward… I need you to leave." I pushed against him. "I, I need to think."

He pulled away to look at my eyes, his arms remained around. "I'm not leaving, Bella. We have a lot to discuss. I have much to repent for and I must start with my horrid, blasphemous lies to you."

_Oh, Edward I will… just not now! _"Please… Just leave!"

"No, Bella! At least listen to my apology!"

My vision began to narrow, darkness swimming around the edges of my sight. "Not now! I will! I promise I will! Just back off!"

"Tomorrow, then?" He proposed. "You promise to hear me out tomorrow?"

My vision was almost completely black. "Yes! Now please go!"

He kissed my forehead. "Until tomorrow, my sweet Bella." With that, he used his vampire speed to leave my room via the open window. The moment he left, the darkness swallowed me.

(Draven pov)

Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT!

That fucking prick! How dare he return! Does he really think he waltz back into her life without a fight? Does he honestly believe that Bella would remain unclaimed in his absence? Did he not know how much power lay dormant inside this female's mind? Well, I would teach this whiny adolescent a lesson in claiming territory. I will make him rue the day he even considered laying a claim to this powerhouse. And I will use this female to destroy him. It's rather poetic, in a way. Using the woman he loves to mentally _and_ physically beat him down.

I lifted the Bella's hand and caressed her flat stomach. She currently slept within her own mind. She fought me off long enough to let Edwin escape, but I managed to overpower her. I loved the way her body felt. She was so soft and supple. I have possessed many bodies in my existence, but none felt this comfortable. I could see me residing in this body for a _long_ time.

_My sweet, little Bella... I have big plans for you._

* * *

><p>Another chapter… Let me know how you all like this one. And if anyone has suggestions about the next chapter, don't hesitate to send me a message. I love hearing new ideas. :3<p>

-SPN :3


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Bon jour! I am happy that so many people like my story! Seriously, I do a happy dance every time someone favorites my story. This is my first one on this site, so I will definitely write more stories in the future if a lot more people like favorite the Demon's Seal.

Disclaimer: Not now, not ever. Renesmee ruined everything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Cold Rage

(Bella pov)

Everyone thinks that white hot fury is the worst form of wrath. That's not true. The highest level of anger is when the rage burns cold. It feels like ice is crystallizing in your veins. The vision does not develop a red haze, but everything becomes achingly clear. You are able to see with perfectly clarity. You can see the strongest and weakest part of your foe. You can easily locate the point you will attack first. If there are no corporeal weak spots, then your mind is clear enough to think of verbal ways to rip your opponent to hypothetical shreds. I have only felt this form of anger once. I remember with flawless lucidity how I attacked that seven-year old boy. He had been picking on me and had the audacity to call me an unwanted child. He proceeded to tell me how I would become an unfaithful whore like my mother when I grew up. He said that no one would ever want me. I remember picking up the small, child-sized bat, and taking it to his head. I recall how he let an agonized cry as he fell to the dirt. I dropped the bat. I pulled his head up by his hair and forced him to look into my eyes. I told him that he was a fucking disappointment and would amount to nothing, live in a rundown trailer park, and die alone with no one to mourn him. I spat on his face and glowered at his tears with icy detachment.

Oddly enough, I have no recollection of moving my arms or picking up the bat. All I did was watch from inside my head as my arms moved on their own. I heard my voice say those mean things to that poor little boy. I wanted to apologize, but the ice cold wall of rage kept me locked inside my head. I did not gain control until I walked through my front door and was ambushed by my mother. She said she got a call from elementary school about her tiny, shy daughter viciously attacked another student. I was made to go back the next day and apologize. A fraction of the frosty ire came back as I stood in front of him. Instead of an apology of my actions, degrading words fell out of my mouth. My voice told the boy that I was sorry that he would die alone with nothing to his name. When my mother yelled at me, my voice told her to shut her mouth and continued to call her an insolent harlot.

I remember that day so clearly. I thought nothing could be more humiliating than having no control over my body.

I was wrong.

Nothing is more humiliating than standing before the family I loved with all of my heart. Nothing could be more demeaning than knowing that I gave them my all, trusted them with my secrets and insecurities, only to have it thrown back in my face when they deemed me undeserving of their loyalty and love and abandoned me. They broke my tender heart and stomped it into the ground. Rocky ground. While wearing cleats. Using their vampire strength.

They were scattered I front of me, leaning against a wall or perched on a sofa, in the same room I occupied. I have dreamed of this moment. A small part of me hoped that the family I accepted as my own would return to me. I wished with all of my being that they would come back to me. I sat on the lone loveseat. My eyes kept darting from Cullen to Cullen. The fear that this was all an illusion throbbed in the back of my mind. Maybe mind has snapped.

Jasper gave me a small smile. "We are truly here, Bella. This isn't a hallucination."

Though I was excited to see them again, suspicion curdled in my stomach. _Why_ are _they here?_

"How have you been, Bella dear?" Esme said softly.

I glanced at her before darting my eyes to the ground. "I've been better."

Emmett beamed at me, "No questions, Belly boo?"

"Not really." I kept my eyes on the ground. I couldn't look them in the eye. "Why are you here?"

"Well, we wanted to see you, silly!" Alice chirped from her seat beside Jasper. Said vampire was leaning against the wall. He observed me from his vantage point. "We missed you sorely, so we came back to see how you were doing."

The wisp of mistrust curled around my chest. "Really? I would have never guessed that a mere mortal like me would even pass through your dazzling, perfect minds."

"Okay… We deserved that, but we did miss you." Carlisle smiled at me. "You were in our thoughts everyday we've been away."

_If you loved me so much, why did you leave?_ "It's nice to know I infect your thoughts."

I could see Jasper's head jerk to the side from the corner of my eye. His body went tense as he stared at me from across the room. At the same time, tendrils of anger crept through my mind. I shifted in my seat. I didn't want to be here anymore. I needed to be alone in my room. These vampires said they cared for me, but then they left me. They packed their bags and disappeared without so much as a good-bye. The only one who gave me an explanation to their move was Edward, and he told me exactly what he and his family thinks of me. I was nothing but a plaything.

I mean nothing to them than a distraction. A pet that grew tiresome.

"I feel so honored to have you all visit me." I stated in a flat tone.

Carlisle frowned for a second before grinning at me. "Things just weren't the same without you around, Bella. So we decided to come back."

_Lies. _"Oh? How wonderful. Now you don't have to worry about me breaking myself. You all will be here to do that." _They are lying. They didn't miss me. What are they here for really? _

"Bella!" Esme gasped. At her outburst, I finally looked into their eyes. I dropped all walls and showed them the pain and betrayal that festered inside ever since the day they left. I was sure to linger on Edward's eyes before finally pinning Jasper with my gaze. The anger inside me didn't like him at all. Surprise at this anger danced around the edges of my awareness. _Why would I be mad at _Jasper_? Of all the Cullen's, he was the only one I didn't hold… something against. Why am I angry at them? Yes, I feel unloved, but I don't hate them for it. How could I when they are so perfect and I'm so… me. _The fury drove those questions away. I hated them! I want them to make up their fucking minds! They either want me or they are don't care for m! They need to shut their traps and _fuck off_!

"Well, this has been… dandy, but I have things to do that involve me, myself, and I." I got to my feet. I shot a glare at Carlisle. "Your concern is flattering; however, it is unnecessary and pointless."

"Bella…" Alice sped towards me, blocking my path to the door. "We came because we are worried about you. We care for you and we don't want you to get hurt."

The anger swelled in my chest. "A bit too late for that, Alice."

Alice crossed her arms and pinned me with her gaze. "You aren't leaving until…"

I could feel my face stretching into a grin as I darted around Alice's form. She looked surprised when she turned around to face me. I bent at the waist until my eyes were level with hers. I stared into her golden eyes for a moment. I broke our stand-off with a low whisper. "Watch me."

I straightened my back, turned on my heel, and sashayed to the door. I was stopped by Emmett before I reached the frame. He stood in front of me, glaring down at me. I felt on of my eyebrows shoot up. He crossed his arms in response. I tried to side step him, only for the vampire wall of muscle to move with me. I heaved a sigh and ran a hand through my hair. _Maybe I should dye it black._ "Is there a reason why you're holding me against my will?"

Alice reached out a hand, but I flinched away from her. Pain flickered through her eyes before she dropped her hand. "I had a vision, Bella. You were crying as you were being swallowed by shadows."

_Shit._

The voice came out of nowhere. Confusion swept through me at the random voice. I had the urge to turn around to find the culprit, but I couldn't move my body. My confusion turned into alarm as the hot anger turned to cold fury. The small doubts and insecurities I had locked away came forth in my mind. My fear fed the icy fire inside my chest. I couldn't stand their lies! They tore my fragile soul apart and walked all over the broken fragments. They lied to my face every day about caring for me! The only ones who care are Z and Cerberus!

Until my worth expires… They are my friends only because I'm valuable.

What happens when I am no longer useful to them?

Does anyone truly care for me for me?

All of sudden, the anger was slowly being replaced by calm. The stunning clearness slowly dulled and my body relaxed. They just want to talk. Maybe they left for another reason entirely. They won't hurt me. I can trust them. I just need to chill out and sit down. I slowly trudged back to the loveseat and melted onto the plush cushion. Jasper moved to stand next to me while Edward sat down beside me. He wrapped an arm around me and tucked me into his side. All the each Cullen, apart from Jasper and Emmett, took a seat. They all glanced at me, as if they were waiting for me to jump up and attack.

"Bella," Esme said softly, "Let me be the first to say that we left because we were trying to protect you. If any of us had the slightest inkling as to how it would have affected you, we would have gladly stayed." _So, to protect me, they left me alone in the small town of Forks with a psyco-crazy, vampire, bitch dead-set on her plan to torture, beat, burn, mutilate, maim, amputate, stand-by-while-others-take-their-turns-beating-the-ever-loving-shit-out-of-me, video-tape- others-taking-their-turns-beating-the-ever-loving-shit-out-of-me, and kill me with my only defense being emotional, shape-shifting wolves that were more liking to kill me than Victoria when they got too upset? Super. Great plan. _

"This vision scared us, Bella, so we have decided that we are staying here." Carlisle beamed.

The anger returned, along with a clipped _Oh hell to the fuck NO! _

I shot off the seat. "You left me here, alone, to protect me?! That was the master plan?" I yelled. My voice went up an octave as I attempted to mimic them. "_Hey, I have this brilliant idea! If we leave Bella here in Forks, then that will solve _all_ her problems! Victoria will leave her alone, Bella will gain a sense of balance, and she will be completely safe. There is no way this could ever go wrong! What was that? What do you she would want a say in the course of her own life? It's not like it would hurt her if we up and left without saying good bye or giving her a bloody explanation! Nope! She'll be fine!" _Tears were streaming down my face. I didn't bother wiping them away.

Esme, Alice, and Emmett stared at me with pity in their eyes. Rosalie couldn't look me in the eye, but I could see the shame in her eyes. Esme stood up and took a step in my direction. "Bella…"

Vicious, ice-cold rage crushed all other emotions. I smacked Esme's outstretched hand. "Stay away from me!" I roared. "I don't need your fucking pity!"

Esme dropped her hand, her eyes gathering tears that would never spill. "Bella, please…"

"You have done enough!" I snarled. "Stay the hell away from me!"

"We just want to help! We want to protect you from Victoria and whatever the hell darkened my sight." Alice stood by Esme, pleading with me with her sympathetic eyes.

_Too late, little one._ "I don't want your assistance! You'd ditch me when I need you the most."

My vision tunneled as I stormed to the door. I felt someone grab my arm, so I grabbed it and threw it off. I turned my head to send a final glare at the family I once considered mine. "Stay away!"

I stalked through the door and into the rain, ignoring Edward's pleas to come back. I recalled my promise to listen to his apology crossed my mind, but I just needed to get away. I climbed into the cab of my truck and started the engine. I let the cold fury chase away the unbearable ache that settled in my chest. I put the truck in drove and sped down the Cullen's unkempt driveway. I wanted to Z, but he said I could handle this by myself. He said he had faith in me. The thought of Z brought mixed feelings of affection and uncertainty. When our bargain was fulfilled, would he leave me alone?

Is it my destiny to remain alone?

(Edward pov)

I watched in agony as Bella drove away. My family stood on the porch, staring after the Chevy.

Jasper directed his thoughts to me. _I didn't imagine t, Edward. There was definitely a malevolent force overwhelming Bella's emotions. I could feel it sneering at me, like it knew I could sense it and wanted to taunt me with his conquest._

_I'm sorry, Edward. _ Alice gave me a mental hug. I smiled at this, but I'm sure it came off as a grimace._ If only I could see past the darkness. I know she is there behind it, but I can't get by the shadows. _She showed me her latest attempt at seeing Bella. I could see her figure inside that darkness.

_Edward… _Esme felt the sting of tears. _Did you see the agony in her eyes? What have we done?_

_Belly boo… I'm sorry. So sorry….._

_We should have never left._

_I remember the agony… Bella is so delicate. How can she live with that pain?_

_Where have I seen this before, dammit! _

"Garrett." Jasper called. "Where have you been?"

He strolled out from the tree line. "Researching." _They're not going to like what I found so far._

I stared down at him. "What have you found?"

Garrett didn't respond. All he did was climb up the stairs. He gestured toward the door. Everyone filed through the door and into the dining (meeting) room, questions and theories running through their minds. Carlisle took his place at the head of the table. Esme sat to his right, and everyone else sat down at their usual seats. Garrett took the open seat across from Carlisle. He reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a thick file and dropped it onto the oak table. He opened the cover and pulled out various sheets, lining them up. He looked down at one sheet in particular. The hand holding the harmless paper tensed before he slide it over to Carlisle. Carlisle picked it up and scanned the data.

His eyes widened. "Demonic possession?"

Everyone's head flicked toward Garrett. He nodded his head in conformation before gesturing to the assortment of papers on the table. Everyone reached for a sheet. I could see the information settling into their minds. Information on numerous demons and their purposes flowed from their minds into mine. "This explains the mood swings, the lashing out, and why Jasper is feeling another set of emotions overwhelming Bella's." Garrett fiddled with a piece of paper. "Possessions are nasty, nasty things. Demons are hard to call forth, much less forcing them to leave their selected vessel."

"I thought demons were just a myth." Alice mumbled.

Garrett smirked. "So are vampires. Like us, demons are very real and _very_ dangerous. I don't think there has ever been a time when a demon crossed the path of a vampire willingly."

"Why would you think that?" Jasper inquired.

"There are three main reasons. One; our minds are too strong for them to slip in unnoticed. In order to possess a human, they have to slip into their minds. They cause the mortal to distrust their loved ones and push them away. Once they are all alone, the demon offers their company and 'friendship'. The demon feeds off their pain and suffering. Once the demon is done with the mortal, it leaves, often taking the human's soul with them back to hell. Two; since our minds are so strong, they can't possess us. Besides, even if they wanted to possess a vampire, we have no heartbeat to meld with. Three; when a vampire feels threatened, they usually fight back. Their mind tricks can't work on us, but our gifts work on them. It'd be like a vampire trying to eat a human that had the ability to, I don't know, use fire. The second that human starts fighting back with his fire, we would say 'fuck it' and find another, less violent and harmful, meal to drink. Demons prefer an easy meal."

Rosalie's body tensed. _Son of bitch! There is a demon for rape, too!_

"What is it, Rosalie?" I asked in a soft voice.

She slammed the paper down on the table, cracking the wood. "This Draven guy sounds like a complete and total asshole! Every millennia or so, this creep selects a woman at birth and follows her throughout her life. When she reaches the age of eighteen, he begins the process of scudding her from her friends and family. When she is dependent on him alone, he impregnates her." She glared down at the harmless leaf of paper. "'The child born from this union shall be known as the antichrist.' It says that if the female refuses him, he has no problem raping her." Rosalie started calling this Draven the vilest and nastiest things that would make the hardest sailor blush.

"Yeah. That bloke is a nasty fellow, but I do believe the world doesn't have to worry about the bloody sod for a few more years." Garrett took on a fake British accent, thinking it made him sound intelligent. "The demon we need to be focused is the one residing inside of Bella."

Emmett looked up from his list of demonic names, noticing a trend. "Are all demons male?"

Garrett pondered that question before answering. "Most of them are male in nature."

_So there is a male inside of Bella. _Emmett grinned. _That's dirty._

"Emmett!" I shouted. "Get your head out of the gutter!"

He shrugged. "Stay out of my head and you won't have to deal with my dirty thoughts."

Garrett gave me a mental shove. _Focus, Eddie! _

I ground my teeth together to keep myself from yelling. "My name is _Edward_, not Eddie!"

Garrett smirked at the snickers around the table. "That aside, we need to find out which demon has chosen Bella as their personal smorgasbord ASAP. Once we get a name, we can delve deeper into our research and find out how to get rid of the bloody sod. Yeah?"

Carlisle shook his head. "How will we discover its name without Bella? Don't we need… the victim before we can communicate with the demon?"

Garrett was about to answer when I shot out of my seat. I heard two minds coming our way. I was ready to warn the others when I heard their thoughts.

_I know you can hear me, Eddie! It's just me and Charlotte._

_Don't attack! Charlotte giggled. We come in peace!_

"It's Peter and Charlotte." The others relaxed in their seats. Jasper smiled and got up to open the door. Moments later, Jasper and two other vampires entered the dining room. The male was tall with chestnut hair that fell past his ears and ruby red eyes. His companion had blond hair that brushed her lower back. She shared the same ruby colored orbs. Both of their outfits had tears and rips in the hems. Dirt and blood dotted the fabric.

"Howdy, ya'll! What's got all uh' ya in such a sour mood?" Peter grinned.

Char smiled warmly at everyone. "We traveled all this way only to be greeted by frowns."

Jasper gave each of them a tight hug before explaining the problem. Both were surprised by this information and thought of different ways to approach the situation. Peter flicked through different strategies, deemed them harmful or ineffective. One plan formed in his mind that had me growling.

"Not a chance!"

Peter shrugged. "We need a little more knowledge than what we have now, and I believe I know where we can get said information."

"What do you have in mind, Peter?" Jasper demanded. "Anything would be better than what we have at the moment." Everyone in the room nodded. I shoved my fingers into my hair, angry at myself.

(Aro pov)

What a pity. I signaled the guards to dispose of the pile of limbs that used to be a very talented vampire. The girl could make herself invisible! It's too bad she tried to attack Demetri. I sighed at the loss of what could have been an excellent addition to the guard. Marcus sat in his throne, staring off into space while Caius sneered at the guards picking up the vampire's remains. I was ready to dismiss the guards when our secretary ran holding cellphone in her hand.

"There is a mister Carlisle Cullen on the line for you, sir." She gave a slight bow, handing me the phone before running back to the desk in the waiting room. I held the phone close to my ear before speaking t my old friend.

"Carlisle!" I beamed into the phone. "How are you, my friend? It's been so long since we've last spoken. You must come visit me and my brothers! We would be delighted to see you."

"Hello, Aro. I would be honored to be welcomed into your home, but I'm afraid this is not a social call. I have a few inquiries about a subject I've no doubt you've studied before."

My curiosity peaked. "Ask away, old friend! I shall answer your questions to the best of me and my brother's knowledge." I exclaimed eagerly.

Carlisle inhaled before saying quietly, "Demonic possession."

I froze in surprise and interest. "Now why would you want to inquire about such a dark topic?"

"My son, Edward believes he found his mate in a young human named Bella." Carlisle explained. "However, after we took some time away from the human on a trip, we came back to her attitude being volatile and vicious. In fact, when approached by another vampire, a nomad that went by Laurent, she attacked him and ripped him apart. Our source said she burned the pieces with black fire."

My brothers and the guards stared at me. Each one of them had curiosity in their eyes. A human attack a vampire and surviving is improbable. In most cases, the only reason the human survives is because the vampire walked away, most likely laughing. A human woman attacking a vampire _and_ killing them is impossible. Unless this human woman was able to access her very powerful vampire talent while mortal, there was no conceivable way that this Bella could defeat a vampire without supernatural assistance of demonic nature. "Are you absolutely sure, Carlisle?" I could feel anticipation bubbling in my chest. I have heard of demonic possession, but have never encountered a vessel.

"Jasper has sensed its malevolent presence. We are positive that it is a demon."

I smiled. "Bring her in."

* * *

><p>Uh oh! We now know who Draven is. And now the Volturi have been drawn into the loop. Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Demon Seal! Suggestions would be nice!<p>

–SPN :3


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Was anyone expecting Draven?! I sure wasn't! This story is writing itself. I notice some people really, _really_ want to know what Edward has done that would he feels the need to repent for (Tandr23!). Since so many people have been begging, here it is; Edward's 6 month summary!

Disclaimer: One day, I will own a Caucasian shepherd dog. But not Twilight. Have you seen those dogs!?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Off the Hypothetical Wagon

(Edward pov)

After Alice fabricated a complicated story about a fancy, free-trial spa, Bella was persuaded (thrown) into Emmett's hummer. We drove to the airport. Once Bella saw the small airport, she immediately started bucking and kicking, fighting to escape. Jasper was the only one keeping her complacent as we sat in an airplane, heading towards Vienna, Italy. From Vienna, we will drive to Volterra, the Volturi's headquarters. We will then be brought before Aro, Marcus, and Caius; the rulers of the vampire society. They would study Bella and help Carlisle determine the demon's name and, hopefully, divulge a way to banish it back to hell. Where it belongs.

Where I belong.

I thought back to my self-imposed exile. I was inconsolable the instant I left Bella. I ran as fast and as far as I could, trying to tell myself that it was for the best. I thought that with the more miles between us, the less my dead heart would ache. I remember stopping in a city somewhere in Canada. I was holding my chest, shocked at how empty I felt, when I heard a woman begging for help a few allies over. I heard her panicked and her attacker's debauched thoughts. I could see the woman in his mind. She had brown hair that fell past her shoulders and light brown eyes. She was smaller in the chest area than Bella, and her face was oval instead of a diamond shape like my Bella. The woman looked so much like my Bella that I couldn't think straight. I was so angry at the attacker for attack my Bella! I left her to be safe! I let the red haze of fury consume me as I sped towards them. I grabbed the man and slammed him against the brick wall he had cornered my Bella against. I couldn't stop myself as I sank my teeth into his paper-thin skin and drained him of his foul, intoxicated blood.

It wasn't until he was dry that I snapped out of the fog of bloodlust. I dropped the corpse on the ground and was surprised to see the woman still there. She was sitting on the ground, trembling. Her thoughts were swirling as she tried to decipher what happened. She thought me a dark angel, come to end an unholy man. She would never tell anyone about that moment, for who would believe her? She was just a secretary at a vet's office. She just wanted to get back to her fiancée, whom she loved dearly. I stared down at her. After our stand-off, I told her to tell no one of this moment and she readily agreed. On my out of the alley, she yelled after me.

"Hey… Mr. Dark Angel, sir?"

I didn't turn around, but I did stop walking.

I could hear her fiddle with her tailored skirt. "Thank you…" She whispered.

I stood-stone still. She should be crying hysterically. She should be running in the opposite direction, back to her loving fiancée. I do not deserve her gratitude. I didn't acknowledge her soft spoken words. I simply ran. I ran back into the United States. I ran past cities and towns. I ran past state lines. I didn't stop until any other thoughts but mine filtered through my head. I sat down on a log and wept silent tears. I could almost feel my eyes burning a dark red. I wanted to die. I needed to return to my Bella. I desired to hold my Bella and keep her safe.

Jasper's thoughts startled me. _You killed someone lately, haven't you?_

I couldn't form words, so I nodded. Jasper looked at my Bella. I was currently holding her in my lap, stroking anywhere my hands could reach. Every half-minute or so, I would place a kiss on her head, her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her neck. I felt whole again. Complete albeit guilt-ridden. _Every time you do that, her emotions spike. _Jasper grinned at me. I did it again, feeling a little lighter. I have in no way paid for my sins to my Bella and the world, but a part of the burden on my shoulders has been lifted. _I think she missed us all something sore._

The intercom crackled with the warning to buckle our seatbelts, they were beginning our descent into Italy. I clicked my Bella's belt due to her state of unconsciousness. I then buckled my seatbelt. I felt the plane tip forward as the plane slowly fell back to earth. After rolling around on the tarmac for unnecessarily long time, the pilot gave us permission to grab our bags and exit the plane, adding a 'thanks for flying with us'. I grabbed our bags as Jasper gave Bella an emotional, gentle, 'get up'. We all exited the plane with our carry-ons. Alice and Rose left for the baggage claim area, dragging an unwilling Emmett behind them. Carlisle and Esme went to get the keys for our rentals while Jasper and I stayed with Bella, who was not a happy camper. Bella very much enjoyed her naps, and plotted the demise of those stupid enough to rouse her from her slumber. Usually, she would never follow through with her threats, but with one of the side-effects of demon possession being volatile moods and vehemence, one could never be too careful. In fact, I do believe Bella was jotting something down in her notebook about Jasper's room. I'll warn him later.

We joined the others at the entrance. We needed three vehicles, two four-door bmws' and a hummer for all the girls extra luggage. Jasper, Emmett, Bella, and I (with my Bella and I in the back) took the hummer while Alice and Rose took of the bmws'. Carlisle, in the first bmw, led us out of the parking lot. We sped down the road to Volterra, ignoring speed limit signs. We got to the gates in a little under an hour and drove through the narrow streets. We parked in the Volturi's personal parking garage, noting the large amount of cars filling the parking spaces. We shrugged, thinking nothing of it, and parked into three reserved parking spots by the elevators. We all climbed out, leaving the bags, and forming a cage around my Bella. She still looked groggy and unsociable. We entered the elevator, the 'b' button already alight. The metal box descended. I wanted to rip the speakers for playing that annoying 'elevator music'. After eleven long seconds, the doors slid open, revealing a tall, muscular vampire with dark hair and a wide smirk.

"So where's the vessel?" He attempted to peer around Emmett, who was flexing his muscles.

Bella groaned, "What's a vessel?"

Felix tilted his head to the side. _There she is… Huh. She's really beautiful for a demon's plaything. _"My, my, Carlisle. Have you told her nothing?"

Carlisle hissed in a voice too low for Bella's human ears. "Last time a vampire upset her, she threw them across the room." Emmett rubbed is arm and winced at the memory. It was very painful and he did not want to go through that again. Ever.

_Why is this guy rubbing his arm? Did that tiny, fragile human throw _this guy_ across a room? _"Aro is awaiting you in the arena. I will be the one to guide you there, safe and sound.

_The arena? _"Is Aro entertaining some guests?" Carlisle asked. _I don't like this, Edward._

"You could say that." Felix grinned slyly. _There _will_ be entertainment. _

Felix led us down a series of hallways before stopping at a set of large double doors. It had carvings of a raging battle. I could make out Caius' form stabbing a large foe while slicing at another behind him. I could hear the thoughts of thousands behind the thick oak doors and inched closer to Bella. Felix glanced at me, and pushed the doors open. We stepped into a sand covered pit circled by towering walls. Vampires from each corner of the world occupied the seats in the stadium. I could see the Denali's to my right looking concerned. Once Tanya spotted me, her thoughts turned provocative. She wiggled her fingers at me and blew me a kiss. Bella saw this and did something that surprised me, my family, Tanya, and Felix. She brushed past Alice and settled herself against my body. She smiled at Tanya and mimicked her finger-wave. Bella's arms then looped around my waist. I slung my arm on her shoulders, holding her close. I wasn't complaining.

Aro strolled over to us, his voice booming. "Carlisle! My friend, I am so glad you could make it." He reached for his hand. Carlisle's memories flickered through his head. _How interesting. A mind reader, an empath, and a seer! How exciting! And what's this? A human who resists the mind reader?_ His gaze flicked to Bella. _Fascinating!_

He dropped his hand and moved to look at Alice. "I see you have gained two new members of your clan, Carlisle!" He stared longingly at Bella. "And a half! Oh how wonderful! A lady who can see into the future and _the_ God of War! Where do you find them, my friend?"

He bent lower to study Bella. "Hello, my dear." Aro smiled warmly at her. "I have heard about your remarkable talent for resisting Edward's gift. I was wondering if I might try." He held out his hand. Bella stared at it for a moment. She let her arms fall from my waist as she stepped forward. She gently placed her hand in his. Aro bent his head, concentrating, yet nothing happened.

He laughed, "Wonderful!" He peeked at Carlisle. "Now down to business."

I saw what he had planned. _Oh, no._

(Bella pov)

I stood in an arena, next to the Cullen family, wondering if this Aro had lost his marbles. I considered asking him, but inquiring a vampire about his mental state might be considered rude. They really need to make a book of etiquette for humans surrounded by vampires. That thought must have slipped out because Aro started laughing hysterically. He gained control of himself before patting me on the head. "Oh, Carlisle! She is a delightful little human! Where ever can I find myself one as charming as Piccola e dolce Bella! If you ever tire of her, I would be happy to take her off your hands!"

"I was actually serious about that etiquette book." I said flatly.

Aro pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh, she is so charming!"

"Aro, I must inquire as to why we are standing in your arena, surrounded by spectators." Carlisle distracted Aro.

"Of course, my dear friend." Aro strode to the center of the arena. "A demon has rare, nigh unheard of, in the vampire society. Our strength in mind and body, along with certain gifts are enough to keep demons away. Usually, a demon isn't stupid enough to approach a human that is under a vampire's protection. However, you abandoned Bella, therefore removing any protection she had from you. Now Bella is thought to be possessed by a demon. To determine if she is truly possessed, using the preferred method of demon hunters, would take too much time. So my brothers and I thought up a way to draw the demon out." Aro waved his fingers, beckoning Caius forward. "Once a demon has chosen its vessel, it will do everything in its power to keep them. Since Bella seems to be resistant to mental intrusions, then we shall physically attack Bella in hopes that the demon will rise and defend itself."

Jasper glared at Aro. "And what if it doesn't?"

"At ease, Jasper. For Bella's sake, Caius will hold back on the first round. If, by then, the demon has not responded, we will try to contact the demon another way."

Felix and five more vampires wearing the same 'V' pendent guided the Cullen family to the closet set of seats to what I supposed were Aro, Caius, and the third brother's seat. Aro his depressed-looking brother jumped into two of the ornate seats. "Marcus, would you do the honor?" The sad vampire, Marcus, picked up a stick with a ball at the tip and hit a giant gong. The crowd hushed as I faced the blond vampire named Caius. He sneered at me before taking off his robe. He spread his legs shoulder width apart and lifted his hands from the elbows. The gong was hit again.

And I flew back.

I skipped on the ground twice before hitting the wall. I pushed myself up on my feet, only to be thrown towards the center of the arena. I could feel the anger and humiliation building in me as I got myself back on my feet again. Caius appeared in front of me. He hissed down at me before round-house kicking me back. With each of his hits, I could feel my vision growing darker. I mentally cried for Z. For Cerberus. For anybody to come save me. The bruises ached and it felt like my bones were ready to snap.

I got back on my feet after Caius' last blow and could see Marcus lifting the stick. I could see Caius coming at me through the black haze. All of a sudden, the feeling of being disconnected came over me. I was inside my head but I didn't have control. Now Caius didn't seem as fast. I could see the fist aiming for my face. I braced myself for the final blow, but it never came. I opened my eyes and was stunned to see my hand gripping a fist that was centimeters from my face. Shock lit in his eyes as he stared my hand. I saw my arm flex, and then Caius was on the other side of the arena. He crashed into the wall before landing on the ground, leaving a huge cracked dent in the stone. Silence ruled the arena as _my_ body sauntered towards Caius, as if I was at the park enjoying a sunny day. _My_ body stopped a foot from Caius. _My_ foot lifted on the ground and slammed on his back. I heard a crack as _my_ hand grasped a bundle of his hair and pull. _My_ body bent so I could look into his eyes. His eyes were colored with astonishment and discomfort, making the red much darker.

"You had better have a good reason for harming someone of my line, you insolent, little parasite." My voice was strong and clear as it rang through the heavy air. "Speak now!"

Caius hardened his eyes and pulled away from me. He flew to the center of the stadium. "Give us your name, hell-dweller!" He shouted angrily.

"Why should I, parasite? You believe to force it out of me by wounding one that is under my protection?" My voice turned icy as it stood against the eyes of every vampire in the stadium. "You shall receive nothing from me! No one injures anyone from my line and is rewarded!"

"As long as she still stands, I will swear not to harm Bella if you give me your name!"

_He is occupied this plain too long! I shall bring his soul with me to my domain!_

_ Z? _I asked._ Is that you?_

_ Yes, little Bella. It is I._

_ Please do as he says. I know he will keep his word._

_ I cannot allow his continued existence, Bella._

_ Please, Z? For me?_

There was a moment of silence on his part. _For you._

"Azazel."

Aro froze. "Say again?"

"Azazel" My voice repeated. " I am known as Azazel."

Z's heightened hearing picked up whispers from the vampires in the seats above us.

"_The_ Azazel?"

"I thought he was just a story!"

"I read somewhere that he is a _Fallen_!"

"You mean like an angel that fell from heaven?"

"Why is it this girl?"

_Why did you choose me?_

_ You are valuable. _Z stated softly._ You do not see your worth._

_ Only because my mind is broken._

He chuckled. _You do not know how desirable you are, Bella._

Aro stood up from his overstuffed seat. "You used Bella's body to ambush, destroy, and burn a vampire. Our source says they saw you use black fire to burn the pieces."

Z tensed. "I did no such thing! I have killed many parasites, but I did not kill one recently. I especially wouldn't use Bella's body for such an attack."

"Bella certainly couldn't have done it by herself!" Caius scoffed. "So that leaves two options: our source is lying or you are not telling the whole truth. Either way, someone is not being honest."

_Wait, did he say black fire?_

_ Yes, I believe so._

"It could not have been I, for I cannot wield black fire. I manipulate fire and air. Black fire is associated with ice and spirit." Z was vibrating with rage.

"So…" Emmett crossed arms. "If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

Z clenched my fist. "Not me. It couldn't be Cerberus either. He wields earth and fire."

Jasper gripped the edge of the metal banister, leaving dents. "You're saying that there is another demon possessing Bella's body?"

I could practically feel waves of heat coming off of Z. While he was in my body, we were separate entities. We were in the same space, yet different. "It would seem that way."

_Who dares to touch what I swore into my safekeeping?_

_ Z? Tell me! What's wrong?_

I felt Z's essence brush against mine. _A demon has defied the law of lineage. He claimed your soul when it is under my protection. And if he crossed that line…_

_ What is it, Z?_

_ Bella, _Z's spirit enveloped mine. _This is a declaration of war._

Fear skittered down my spine. _Why?_

_ Someone wants you for their own, Bella._

_ Can't I leave or stop it from happening?_

_ No, Bella. This war will happen, and you're in the dead center of it._

(Draven pov)

I punched a wall in my domain. If it weren't for those damn vampires, no one would have found out until it was too late! I looked back into the mirror. My black fire circled it, frosting the edges. I could see into the stadium full of those _parasites_ and Bella. Azazel, or _Z_, was currently inside her body. He made no move to harm her. No indication that he would reap the benefits of such a pure soul.

I snarled curses at Z. I had chosen this girl the moment she was conceived! I marked her like any demon should mark their vessel. I watched over her for years using my mirror and those from my line. I kept her healthy. I kept her sane. I made sure she remained a virgin! Does she know how many times she evaded rape because of me? Doesn't she wonder why no boy has ever asked to court her? It's ridiculous how many suitors I had to chase away! I mean seriously! This woman is a danger magnet on, what do humans call them, steroids! She is the quintessence of beauty and femininity! She embodies the fucking Damsel in Distress (D.i.D)! I've been counting the moments to my freedom!

And Azazel thinks he can strut in and steal her away!

Not now! Not EVER!

I have worked too long and too hard for some conceited, egotistical, glitzy, all-powerful _Fallen_ to take it all away! He has always been a pain in the arse! Flaunting his power like a pompous dragon, flashing his shining scales at anyone who would look. I am tired of his meddling with my affairs! I will personally see to it that the almighty Azazel is taken down from his precious pedestal! I peered into the reflective glass, portraying the souls of a frightened Bella and infuriated Z, curled around her.

My face stretched into a wide grin. "And I will use your ward to do it."

* * *

><p>Well shit! This is looking a little grim. I have the outline of how this story will go, but the characters are evil, nasty bitches! They're in control. I'm just along for the ride. Anyone have an idea of what should be in the next chapter? Assistance would be pleasant.<p>

-SPN :3


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hello guys and gals! I am actually thinking about starting another story. It will be a Prince of Night (Once Burned) FF. I have always thought about different ways to change it and how I thought it could be made better. I am super excited to start the story! It involves dragons!

Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I can't.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Decisions, Decisions

(Bella pov)

I sat in a chair in a room full of human-drinking vampires. Z had left to retrieve his own body. He blinked into existence beside Aro, making the poor man jump out of his skin. He stalked over to me and stood behind me. He had one hand on my shoulder while the other dangled at his side, ready to grab the ridiculously big sword strapped to his back. His long hair was in a braid that fell over his chest and fell mid-calf. His white hair held a pearly sheen. His face, even though it was hardened, defined perfection. I thought Edward looked perfect before. Now he looked human compared to the demon that swore to guard me and keep me safe from harm. He didn't appear anywhere near this handsome in my dreams. I swear my heart gave out when I saw Z appear. It looked the female vampires would have done the same if their hearts still worked. Even now, those beautiful immortals were staring at Z's black and red armor. The dark metal only covered his shoulders, abdomen, forearms, and legs. The only article of covering him was a pair of black trousers.

He looked like a true God of War.

Z glanced down at me and winked.

The dull pink on my face darkened. _Can he hear me?_

_ What made you think I couldn't?_

My blush grew even darker. _Edward can't! How can you hear my thoughts?!_

_ Why didn't this occur to you when I inhabited your body?_

_ Touché._

Z's face slackened, giving me a soft smile, before hardening again. He scowled at Carlisle. "I need contact your source. I need to know every movement, every action, and every detail of that moment. Black fire is manipulated by an entire line of demons. I need to narrow the list down to find and locate the culprit. Did they tell you anything else about that day? Anything at all?"

Edward was glaring daggers at Z. "I read his mind. I saw everything through their memories as if I had experienced it myself." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "I saw the black fire. I saw the way Bella's body contorted. I saw the horrible coldness in her eyes. I…"

"What color were they?" Z barked. "The color is very important!"

Edward closed his eyes. "Yellow/orange. A red ring around the iris and yellow spikes surrounding the pupil?"

Z started growling things in a language that I had never heard before. It sounded like a language long forgotten by humanity. Maybe he could teach me the language.

_I would be happy to teach you the dialect of the elves._

_ They're real?_

_ Says the girl who has a vampire ex and a shape-shifting friend?_

_ Touché. Again. _

"I take it you know the demon that possessed Bella?" Caius jeered, arching an eyebrow.

Z nodded. "Unfortunately, I am familiar with that demon."

"So you know him?" Carlisle asked, "What is his name?"

"He goes by many names. His given name is Draven."

All of sudden, Emmett started laughing. It wasn't his normal laugh either. This laugh seemed almost maniacal. He fell to the floor, his body shaking uncontrollably from his laughter. After a minute of gasping for unnecessary air, Emmett managed to gasp out a sentence. "I'm… sorry. It's just the…. The one guy we don't … we don't want possessing Bella… Of course he's the guy! It's Bella!" He fell on his back, rolling around and holding his abdomen. Rosalie stood stone still. The only thing that betrayed her inner turmoil was the fear in her eyes. She looked over at me. I pondered at the amount of self-disgust and panic in those golden orbs. I wondered why she should feel afraid. She is not the one being possessed by a demon named Draven. A demon that killed a vampire with little to no effort.

_That fear is not for her, but for you._

_ Me? No… She despises me._

_ She fears for you, Bella. She does not wish for you to suffer her fate._

_ What fate?_

Edward was shaking with rage. "Out of all the demons in hell, it has to be Draven?!"

"Who is Draven?" Aro asked. "What makes him so despicable?"

Z pinned Aro with his gaze. "Many centuries ago, when the Gods created man, my brothers and I worked together to teach them all they would need to know. I educated humans in the art of weaponry and disguise while my brothers taught them other skills such as art and farming. All that they would ever need to know, given to them by me and my brothers. I saw the dark creatures in the future and gave the mortals secrets of the blade. For that, I was thrown out of heaven." Z's eyes took on a glazed, far-away gleam. "My fallen brothers and sisters looked to Lucifer to lead them. Lucifer was so angry at the god who banished us that he waved his hand killed a village of humans. The souls, corrupted by Lucifer's fallen majik, combined to create a flesh and blood monster. He fell to his knee and swore allegiance to Lucifer. My brother saw the worth in the monster and named him Draven." Z glared at the floor. "Draven was the first Demon."

I reached out and grasped Z's hand. He peered at me through his eyelashes. I gave his hand a small squeeze. Z squeezed back.

"Lucifer started taking the corrupted souls of the dead. He tortured them until they morphed into a demon. Lucifer selected his most loyal and trusted brothers to rule over these new creatures, thus lines were created. I, along with Seraphim, Macolf, Diabolus, Leviathan, Lillith, and Sammael, were chosen to govern and care for demons placed under our care. As Lucifer's right hand, he entrusted me to watch over Draven.

"I did as I was told and protected my line. I governed my line with a firm but just hand. I protected my line from threats and taught them all they needed to know. I selected worthy demons to enforce my reign. Most of my subjects listened and followed my laws." Z clenched his fist. "Draven was different, though. He openly mocked me, taunting me by breaking each of my laws. I would beat and punish him, but he still refused to follow me."

"This sounds an awful lot like a caste system." Peter mumbled.

"Where do you think your governments get their ideas from, vampire?"

Jasper ran his fingers through his blond, curly locks. "That explains so much."

Z rolled his eyes before continuing.

"One day, Lucifer was holding court. We discussed problems and achievements within our lines. All went as usual until Draven strolled in through the doors. He approached Lucifer. He started speaking of Lucifer's idea to create a Dark Child, or what you humans call anti-christ. He spewed on and on about his plan and how he planned to use a human female to conceive and bear the Dark Child. Lucifer told him to stop, but the bastard kept talking. I grabbed him by the throat and threw him onto the table. I stood by as witness as Lucifer ordered that all plots for a Dark Child would cease. Draven stormed out in humiliation and rage when I cut him from my line."

Z grasped my shoulders. "Many years past before Draven was reported to be attempting to conceive a Dark Child. I myself created a league of demon hunters and gave them the secret to destroying a demon. They forged weapons made from my own blood and banished Draven back to Hell. My soldiers brought Draven before Lucifer and all of Hell's dwellers. Lucifer and I decided to curse Draven to the furthest reaches of Hell, bound in his prison. However, we cannot keep him there forever." Z's hands tightened. "Every millennium, the stars would align and his prison would weaken, allowing him to escape. He would be free to roam the earth until his cage pulled him back in, to seal him away once more. The stars are beginning their alignment. The time is nearing when the cage to his door will open. When he is free, he will hunt for his marked one."

"How is a person marked?" Alice chirped from the arms of Jasper. "I haven't seen anything on Bella. No tattoos or weird symbols."

"A human is marked by scent. It is subtle enough to go undetected by the children of Lillith, yet is like a neon sign to demons. The scent can be a territory claim or an invitation to other demons."

Garrett, perched on a window seal, let out a snort. "Scent is everything."

"Exactly." Z grinned. "You cannot change your scent. You can cover it up with potions and perfumes, but your scent is still there."

"Then how was Bella marked if Draven is locked away in Hell?" Rosalie snapped.

Z's thumb rubbed circles into my shoulder. "Draven must have scent one of his minions. When I found Bella, I knew who had sent the demon to mark her. I slayed the demon and marked her as one in my line. Now any demon with a lick of sense will avoid her. None want to incur my wrath."

_Draven does… _I mentally whispered.

_That goes without saying, young one._

_ Why do you call me that?_ I shouted with my mind._ I am not a child!_

Z chuckled. _Compared to me, you are a mere infant._

I pictured myself sticking my tongue out at him.

_I saw that, youngling._

"Is there anything I can do to stop him, Z?" I asked quietly. The thought of angering a Fallen with my immaturity urged me to distract him. I wanted to know this anyway, so why not get two birds with one stone? Everybody wins.

Z's lips twitched. "There are three ways to prevent the conceiving of the Dark Child." Z circled the chair I sat in, stopping when he stood in front of me. "One way is to turn you into a vampire. I'm not exactly all for that, but it would be your choice. Another way is to kill Draven. That way would be much easier and more satisfactory in my opinion, but I cannot enter his prison without becoming trapped myself. He placed a curse on his own prison: to whomever kills the one bound to the stone walls shall take his place and forever remain. The third is to remove the virgin from the equation."

"What does that mean?" I shrieked.

Z's grin turned wicked. "Why, removing your virginity, of course!"

Almost immediately, men whom I noticed were unaccompanied by a lady friend, raised their hands. Male members of the Volturi observed me through hooded eyes and perked up. Even Garrett volunteered to be the one to….. My face burned hotter than any fire I have ever felt. Edward stood up so fast, his chair flew back and crashed into the wall.

"NO!" He shouted. He rushed over to me picked me up easily, holding me close to his chest. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! No! I will not allow any of you to touch Bella in such a manner! Bella, do not give such a precious gift away because you feel threatened or that you have to in order to survive!" He glared at Z. "You will stop this nonsense and stop filling Bella's head with such dirty thoughts!"

Z smirked down at Edward. He was a foot taller and towered over most of the men in the room. "What are talking about, Edwin? Bella's head is dirtier than Emmett's. She has a particular interest in BDSM and role playing, isn't that right, _Mrs. Tabby_?" Z placed heavy emphasis on the name. I didn't get, though. A tabby is type of cat. What does that have to do with anything?

Edward choked out a gasp. He held shoved his hands into his hair. After a moment of listening to the suggestive snickers around us, Edward gained control of himself. He continued yelling at Z and calling him a wicked evil-doer that poisoned the mind of his dear Bella. I just sat back in my seat and relaxed. I watched Z's smirking face as Edward continued his rant. As Edward was yelling, a female vampire came up behind him and grabbed his arm. Edward shook for a moment, and then fell face-first to the ground. He twitched every few seconds.

"Hey, that's a neat trick!" Z exclaimed.

The woman curtsied. "Thank you. He needed to take a time out anyway."

When Edward groaned and moved to get up, the woman touched him with her foot. He fell back to the ground twitching violently.

"I wish I could do that!" Rosalie whined.

The woman smiled before walking back to her two sisters. One of them was the female that waved at Edward earlier in the Stadium. I hated that woman with a vengeance.

"We have our options, now is the time to choose a course of action." Z moved back to my side. "What do you believe we should do, Bella?"

Caius scoffed, "You are leaving the decision to a human?"

"She is the one most affected by Draven, so yes, she will have the final say." Z snapped at Caius. He turned to me and softened his features. "This is your decision, Isabella."

_I don't want anyone to get hurt._

_ I know, young one._

_ What should I do?_

_ We have three alternatives. Two of them guarantee no one will be mortally wounded._

_ As a centuries old _Fallen_, what do you think is the best option?_

Z paused before answering. _Giving your purity away ensures he won't come for you. Same thing if you're turned into an immortal vampire. I believe killing him is the best and safest in the long run._

_ Why?_

_ If I kill him now, he can't attempt the same thing a millennium from now._

_ But if you kill him, you will be trapped forever._

_ Not necessarily. Not if I kill him when he escapes his cage. _

I gasped. _You're going to let him out? What if he finds me?_

_ I won't let him get that far. _His hands held my much smaller one. My hand looked so fragile and tiny compared to his_. I promise that I will keep you safe._

_ The last time a man said that, he left me in the woods._

Z rubbed my hand. I am not him. _My word is my bond. I cannot break my promise._

I looked into the gleaming eyes of a _Fallen_. He had witnessed the rising and fall of nations and has seen countless battles. His eyes had a fire in them, but there was weariness in them. He has carried the burden of responsibility and endured the pain of betrayal for immeasurable centuries. He could just kill me now, drag me to Hell and be done with me. He could use me as bait and kill both Draven and me at the same time. But he looked at me with kindness. He was willing to put his life on the line to save mine, an ordinary, plain mortal. He could double-cross me in the near future, yet I couldn't turn away from him. If I am to die by his hand, then so be it. What better way to die then by Lucifer's lieutenant?

"I trust you."

* * *

><p>(Still Bella pov)<p>

Felix led me to the room I would be staying in for my stay in Volturi castle. I listened as Felix asked Z question after question. Z answered his questions, but would often avoid touchy ones with a myth everyone on the earth plain thought was true about Hell. This would bring another round of inquiries to my poor friend. He looked to me for help, so I asked Felix about what made him so special and powerful to be on the Volturi guard. His chest puffed up twice its size and he told me of how strong he is and how well he fought. When we finally got to my room, Z pulled me inside and waved good-bye to Felix. Felix gave me a small wave and a wink before strutting off. Z closed the door.

"Oh, fuck me!" He groaned. "That guy just could not shut up!"

I patted his back. "Come on. He wasn't that bad."

Z gave me an incredulous look.

"Maybe a little…" I sighed.

"No matter. You and I must discuss battle plans and what you will do if Draven does find you."

I choked on the lump in my throat. "You said he won't get past you."

Z pulled me into a hug. "I did, but we must consider all the angles. One of my opponents could slay me and my soldiers to pave the way for Draven. I must prepare you for the worst. I promise to watch out for myself, but no promises can be made that I'll come back."

"Z. I….." A knock on the door interrupted me. I squeezed Z's hand before opening the door. To my complete surprise, Rosalie stood on the other side. Her eyes displayed with nervousness and uncertainty as she stood across from me. She wore a pretty red blouse the left little to the imagination. He black trousers looked poured on and her killer stilettos made her six inches taller. She looked down at me. "Can we talk, please? Alone?" She asked.

I stepped aside and let her inside my room. I sent a pleading look at Z. He nodded.

_Be cautious, young one. She is still a vampire._

_ And you are an arch-demon of Hell._

_ Touché, young one. _

With a slight smile on his face and a quick warning glare at Rosalie, he blinked out of the room. Rosalie jumped, stunned by his disappearance. I sat on one of the fluffy sofas and motioned my hand towards the sofa across from where I sat. She glided over and sat down with an elegant grace only vampires (and apparently demons) possessed. I almost giggled at my choice of words. Rosalie looked anxious enough without thinking that I was laughing at her.

"Do you know how I became like this, Bella?" She didn't look at me as she spoke.

"Edward said something about it, but he didn't give me the whole story." I replied. "He said it was your story to tell."

She almost smiled, "Edward is an idiot, but a very considerate idiot."

I nodded.

She stilled, closing her eyes tightly before speaking. "I was a very popular woman, Bella." I had to strain to hear her quiet words. "My father worked at a thriving bank and I was quite beautiful. Every lady wished to be me or was jealous of me while men desired to be my husband. I was the most sought after woman in town. One day, my father arranged a marriage for me. The son of his boss was looking for a wife and was taken with me. I met Royce, and he was so charming. He was ever the gentleman and very handsome. I couldn't wait to be married."

She stared at her hands. "On my last night as a human, I was visiting my friend. She had gotten married before me and already had a son. I remember his dark curls and little dimples. For the first time in my life, I was jealous. I wanted what she had already. I wanted a husband and a house with a white picket fence. But most of all, I wanted a baby. I craved a life growing inside me and holding a child with the features of me and my husband. I want it so badly." Her stare hardened, taking on a menacing gleam. "I was walking home when I saw a group of men a few blocks from my house. They were loud and obviously drunk. I would have walked around them, but I recognized Royce.

"I tried to walk by him, but he stopped me. He was talking to his friends about what a beauty his fiancée was and how he couldn't wait to see the rest of me. He started pulling at my clothes and his friends joined." Her body tensed. "Next thing I know, I am lying on the ground, having been gang raped and stabbed in the stomach. I watched in hatred as he and his friends staggered off. Carlisle found me and bit me. He took me to his home and told me the truth when I awoke from the change. I sought revenge for the crime against me, picking off those men one-by-one, leaving Royce King for last. The night I came to him, I wore the wedding dress I had chosen for my wedding day. I said 'here comes the bride' before knocking his door down and torturing him to death."

"That's what I call poetic justice." I grinned.

Her lips twitched. "Yes, poetic justice." She looked at me. "I don't hate you, Bella. Can't you see? I hate the path you were choosing. You were willing to give up a life, everything that I wanted, to be with my brother. I didn't hate you, I was jealous of you."

_What?_ "Rosalie, you get to spend an eternity with the man you love. Doesn't that mean anything to you? I want what you have. Beauty, grace, and someone to love me for eternity."

She smiled. "I may have what seems to be the perfect life, but what I truly desire will be forever will out of reach for me. I will never have a child." With that, she got up and walked out of the room. Before she exited the door frame, sent a small smile back at me. "Think about what I said."

I sat in my chair, digesting the fate Rosalie had suffered. _So that's what Z meant._

Z blinked into the seat beside me. Our thighs and arms touched, warming my chilled skin. Z didn't say anything, he just let me think. I thought of Rosalie's last moments as a mortal and the upcoming battle between Z and Draven. An idea blossomed in my mind. A grin stretched across my face as I beamed at Z. He rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched.

_I can't make her mortal again._

_ I'm not asking for that, Z._

_ Then why so perky?_

_ I have an idea._

_ What do you have in mind?_

* * *

><p>Bella has a plan! Will it work?<p>

Is anyone else leaning towards Azella than Edella? My story seems to be heading that way. I will put up a poll so you guys can decide. I think I'm leaning towards Azella. Just a little bit.

So is anyone else wanting me to start another story of dragons and vampires and shit? I do!

Keep the reviews coming! They keep me going.

-SPN :3


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I just posted my new story called Fire Trumps Lightning. So if you love Dragons and sarcasm and resistant lovers, check it out!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this fan fiction. Not the actual series. Or Battle Block Theater.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Revalations

(Bella pov)

I woke up feeling warm and snug. Like, really snug. Like I was wrapped up tight in someone's arms snug. I looked around and saw a pair of vivid red eyes staring down at me. Z smiled when he saw that I was awake. His hold on me tightened for a second before loosening once more.

"Good morning, young one." He nuzzled my hair. "Did you have a good dream?"

I blushed as I remembered the kiss I shared with a certain demon, whom shall remain nameless. "Uh, yes I did. A very nice dream. One of the best."

He chuckled. "Yes, I have been told that my kisses are quite intense."

I let out a squeak of embarrassment. My face was hotter than a bonfire and I cursed my sleep talking. I cursed it to Hell and back. And then back into Hell.

"Do not be so embarrassed, young one." Z nuzzled my head, "It must be difficult to restrain yourself from jumping my person for hours on end and staying focused on how you shall avoid Draven."

My face grew even hotter. "Stupid, arrogant demon." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry. What was that you said?" Z bit my ear. "I couldn't quite hear you with all your mumbling, my dear. You really must learn to speak up." The smile vanished from his face as he looked over at the door. He frowned in disappointment. "You're presence is desired in the main chamber. It would be wise to be dressed and prepared before the guards come to acquire you."

I tried to chase the blush off my face. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the dress laid out on the lone chair in the bedroom. I dashed into the bathroom and went through the process of washing hair, body, and teeth. I threw on the black dress, not caring about how I looked, and ran the brush through my bushy hair. I opened the door to see Z in a new suit of light armor. It was black with red accents. Only one of his arms was covered by the gleaming metal. His torso was bare, save for a red, silk sash wrapped around his waist. His thighs and fore legs were both covered by black metal. Red strips laced the pieces of armor together. His leather boots came up to his ankles. All-in-all, he looked drool worthy.

He motioned to his lower lip. "You have a smidge of saliva, right there."

I blushed as I wiped my mouth with a hand towel. A knock on the door distracted me from the leer on Z's face. I yelled that the door was unlocked. Said door flew open as a stunning stepped through the thresh hold dramatically. She had beautiful auburn hair that fell just under her shoulder blades. She rivaled Rosalie's beauty. You could tell me that this woman was Aphrodite, and I would have believed you. However, I have seen Rosalie, so I would called you a liar and gone to get cake to gain back the innocence you had poisoned with your lies.

The vampire sashayed over to Z on her break-neck heels in a tight red dress. She smiled warmly at Z, not even glancing over at me. "Aro would like to see you in the main chamber. If you follow me, I will lead you there." She batted her eyelashes and placed her arms behind her back, pushing her chest up a little higher. Z stared her with a look of disinterest and mild revulsion. He walked over to me and wrapped his exposed arm around my waist, pulling me into his side. He bowed and his head.

"Thank you, but I prefer to get there my way." I placed his armed hand over my eyes. Not a second after, I felt a severe case of vertigo. It felt as if the floor had been pulled out from under my feet. The feeling of weightlessness vanished as soon as it came and my legs gave out. If Z hadn't been holding me, I would have fallen to the floor of the main chamber. He pressed me close to his chest as everyone jumped or gasped in surprise. Z held me close until my breathing and heartbeat slowed and returned to normal. Z didn't remove his arm from my waist until I tapped his chest. He gave me a small squeeze before letting his arm fall to his side.

I wobbled before straightening myself. I faced the three leaders of the vampire world.

"Have we come up with a battle plan concerning Draven and his plan to bring about the end of the world as we know it, anything at all?" Aro grinned.

"We have, Z will lead an army to the door of Draven's cage and kill him once he steps out." I said with a false calm. "I will remain here with Z's most trust trusted guard."

Z tapped my shoulder. When I turned to look him, he pointed over to the group of men standing by Carlisle. Jacob grinned and waved wildly at me. I waved back. Quill, Embry, and Jacob waved back with enthusiasm. Rolled my eyes and turned back to Z. He was staring at me, confusion tinting hi eyes. His eyes widened. He griped my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "I knew something didn't make sense…"

"What is it, Z? What's wrong?" I asked.

"How was Draven able to get a mark on you if he was trapped in his cage?" Z hissed. "It doesn't make sense! It was his mark, but not his scent!"

_What?_

_ How was he able to mark you when he was in his prison?_

_ I don't know!_

_ Think back! _Z insisted. _Has anything happened to you recently where you were feeling lonely, misunderstood, unloved? Have you blacked out all?_

_ There was that one time with Laurent…_

_ Any other time? Please, I need more information!_

I went through the past few weeks in my head. One memory stood out. _There was the weekend in Lauren's cabin… Shouldn't you have seen all my memories?_

_ I can see into a person's memories only if they haven't been tampered with, Bella. I could only see the recollection if the person were recalling the memory. _Z explained. _Recall that memory. Remember everything you can!_

I thought back to the short time at the cabin. I remembered the dressing up and the dream I had and the Ouija board session. I recalled how terrified I was when it spelled out my name. I ran to the room I shared with Angela. I remembered waking up on the couch and picking up the memory card.

Z cried out with glee. He grasped both sides of my face and kissed both my blushing cheeks. "Thank you for thinking ahead!" He smiled. "Now where is that memory card?"

My face flared a deep red, still feeling his lips against my skin. "In my room, on my dresser."

He pressed one more kiss to my forehead before vanishing. I stood there, frozen from his sudden exit and the warm impressions he left on my skin. I blinked twice and touched my cheek.

I saw Emmett scratch his head. "Did I miss something? What just happened?"

Z blinked back into existence beside me, his stance screaming homicide. "It wasn't there."

"What?" I squeaked. "But I remember putting it there! I haven't gotten a chance to go through the cards data! It should still be on my desk!"

"You mean this?"

Z and I turned around to see Jacob holding the very card that held footage from the Ouija board session, and possibly what happened to make Angela so scared of me. I dashed forward and hugged my friend. "Thank you, but do you want to explain why you have it, Jake?" Z plucked the card and blinked out of the room. I ignored Z's exit and stared at Jacob, both hands on my hips. "I'm waiting, Jacob Black." He scratched the back of his head, a drop of sweat rolled down his temple.

Z blinked back into the room, holding my laptop, staring at the keyboard. "Would it be inappropriate to ask for assistance with this contraption, Bella?"

I tried to fight the giggle that bubbled in my chest as I turned to help Z. I heard Jake sigh in relief behind me. I shot him a 'this-isn't-over' look before taking the laptop out of Z's hands. One of the guards, Demetri I believe, placed a small table to place the computer on and sat me in a plush chair. I noticed him playing with a wire, but focused on setting up the video clips. I scrolled to the last file and clicked on it. A picture of Lauren, Jessica, and me in the living room popped up. I hit the play button and cranked up the sound. I heard the crackle of surround sound stereos echo in the room. I turned and saw a large white screen on the undecorated wall, with a smiling Demetri standing by the expanse of white plastic. He waved cheerily at me. I noticed every vampire staring at the girls giggling on the screen. Even Jacob and his friends held bags of popcorn.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the screen. I smiled at the image of a very pretty copy of me shyly smiling at Angela when she said I looked stunning.

_You truly do look breath taking in black. _Z whispered. _Like an angel of death._

The video proceeded to the Ouija board being set up. I saw myself paling on the screen. I looked terribly frightened. I could see the candle flames flickering, as if someone had walked by them. The shadows on the walls seemed to darken. I heard Lauren asking the first question. Angela, who was holding the camera, filmed the planchette moving. I turned away, afraid to witness the answers that I knew would be spelled out on the board. I turned back to the screen as the planchette moved to spell out my name. I watched as I raced out of the room. I noted the shadow that followed me out of the room. I watched in rapt attention as Lauren threw the planchette at the wall.

"What is so special about her?" Lauren whined.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "It's just a game. That was pretty funny though, Angela."

A voice behind the camera giggled. "That wasn't me. I thought you were moving it."

Jessica's eyebrows lifted. "It wasn't me. I thought it was Lauren until she threw the planchette."

"It wasn't me." Lauren snorted.

"Then who was moving it?" Angela asked.

Jessica sat up. "Shh. Did you hear that?" She whispered.

Lauren barked out a laugh. "Good one, but I'm not falling for it."

Jessica held up her hand. "There it is again!"

"Stop that!" Lauren snapped.

"No." Angela said softly. "I heard it, too"

All girls fell silent. A soft hissing-growl could be heard in the background. "Where is that coming from?" Angela whispered.

"It sounds close." Lauren said. "Really close."

Jessica slowly tilted her back. Her jaw fell open and her eyes widened. "I know where it's coming from, but I have no idea how she got up there."

There camera zoomed up. I was lying on the ceiling, as if I were resting on my bed. My eyes were closed, but my mouth was stretched into a malicious grin. When Jessica stood up, the same low growl poured from my mouth. Angela moved the camera right under me.

"Bella…"

A low laughing hiss shook my shoulders. My head lolled from side-to-side. The camera came directly under me. "Bella… Can you come down?"

My eyes snapped down. A set of orangish-yellow eyes glared down at the camera instead of my usual brown color. My grin stretched even further as the camera started shaking. My body slide across the ceiling, the camera following, and into the kitchen. My body disappeared behind the wall between the kitchen and living room. The camera picked up the heavy breathing of Angela, Lauren, and Jessica. "What the fuck just happened?" Lauren panted.

"I don't know, but she's gone now." Jessica replied.

Angela sighed and the camera turned to face the two other girls. Angela gasped in fear. Lauren and Jessica stood on either side of the table. The girls didn't notice my body leaning against the wall. That mad smile contorted my face, making me appear insane and murderous. Angela's arm came into the camera's view on the low left corner as she pointed at me. Jessica and Lauren stilled, gradually turned to look back at my body. My eyes glowed bright as I took a step forward.

"Do you want to play a game?" My voice cackled. "It's called 'Fuck Off'!"

My body rushed at Lauren and pushed her back. Lauren flew back and landed on the floor. Jessica ran to help her, but was stopped by the hand that grabbed her neck. My puny arm managed to lift Jessica of the floor. She clawed at my hand, trying to loosen my grip, but my voice just cackled. "The rules are simple. All you have to do is leave Bella alone!" Jessica was then thrown into a wall and fell to the ground with a pained gasp. My body turned towards Angela. The camera was shaking like crazy. My body walked towards Angela. I stopped inches from the camera, so all you could see was my face. My eyes glowed orange/yellow. Yellow spikes surrounded my pupil and into the red ring that contracted around the iris. My pupil dilated until my entire was covered in inky black. My mouth twitched upward, before stretching further than any human should ever be able to open their mouth. My teeth resembled shark teeth, but I didn't get the chance to see the details.

My face surged forward. Angela dropped the camera. The sounds of the girls screaming were drowned out by an animalistic screech. The camera was kicked into a position where it showed my body in a bridge, crawling towards the feet of one of the girls. The camera was kicked again. It tilted towards the ground, only showing our legs. Three sets of feet huddled together.

"Where did she go?" Jessica sobbed quietly.

Lauren hushed her. There was a moment of silence before the animalistic shriek cut through the air. At the same time, a set of feet fell from the ceiling. Lauren fell to the floor; tears were streaming down her face as she tried to crawl away. Lauren was picked up and thrown back into the living room. The sounds of crying and mad laughter crackled through the speakers as the scuffling was moved out of the camera's view. A few seconds later, Angela was thrown into the hallway. She got up and ran into our shared room. Lauren and Jessica weren't far behind as they sprinted into their room. I was chasing them, crawling on the wall, before I stopped at their door. I banged on the door, scratching and laughing like a mad man. I shouted out taunts and insults about what sluts their mothers were. I heard my voice mention how Mike pictured Bella when he fucked Jessica.

After a few moments of shouting, my body stumbled into the living room. My feet came closer to the camera. They paused and moved out the shot. A shuffling sound could be heard. The camera was picked up and my face came into view. Apparently, I was sitting on the ceiling because my hair was dangling upside down. My face stared into the camera, smiling like a maniac. My mouth stretched again, my eyes pitch black, and rushed forward. The camera flickered for a few seconds before it finally cut to the white noise. The screen went black.

I turned to face the crowd. I noticed many of the vampires in the room were frozen, looks of horror etched on their faces. I saw the pack sitting on the floor, slurping a soda. "This shit should be in a movie." Quill said. Embry nodded in agreement. They weren't the only ones with snacks. I was shocked at the body being held by Caius. He saw me watching and threw it aside. He shot me a frightened grin before shuffling to stand behind Marcus, who was displaying more emotion then he has ever shown.

Z slammed his fist down on the table. "DAMN IT!" He roared. Z punched the table again, ending my laptop's career. I stared in sadness at the splintered pieces of my newish computer. "I just bought that last month…"

"I should have known! The bastard has always been a sketchy bastard. Always showing up and vanishing without a warning. That explains the information leaks I've been having for the past few decades." Z was ranting in a low growl. "When I get my hands on the little bitch, he will wish he had never crossed my path!" Z circled my chair.

"What's wrong?"

_Drake._

_What about Drake?_

_He is the one that possessed you._

_Why would he do that? He knows I am under your protection._

_He has been working for Draven._

_Why? He has sworn fealty to you._

Z looked at me, anger and betrayal darkening his eyes. _He is Draven's son._

Shock hit me like a truck. Draven had a son? "Since when?"

"I don't know. All I know is that the mark was very similar Draven's. I didn't figure that out until now. I should have known he would stoop this low as to send his own offspring to die!"

"I thought you said you destroyed the demon that marked me." I stated.

Z nodded. "I did destroy the lowlife. Unfortunately, I believe that was Drake's brother."

_Oh…_ "Why did Draven have children in the first place?"

"My guess," Z growled, "Those were failed experiments for the Dark Child. He probably talked them into spying on the seven domains. That also explains the reported disappearance of Leviathan's own a few hours after I destroyed the demon that possessed you. "

"How could you tell it was Drake's brother just with the eye color?" Edward huffed.

Z glared at him. "I know it was Draven's descendant because all three share the same orange/yellow iris. That and the yellow starburst surrounding the pupil are distinctive to Draven and his offspring. I have seen Drake's true eye color once before. It tickled my memory, but I dismissed the feeling." Z clenched his bare fist. "I will kill the little prick for believing he could cross me with no consequences. He shall beg for death's release!"

I reached out and held his tightened fist. I pried his fingers apart and laced our fingers together. He looked down at me. I beamed up at him and squeezed his hand. He stared at me for a moment before relaxing. He gave a small smile. He tightened his hand around mine. I flashed him my teeth.

"Well, now that we know the facts, we need a plan." Jasper clapped his hands once, cracking his knuckles. "We will need to train and prepare for war."

Many vampires nodded, but one blond vampire stepped forward. "Why should we fight? This war has nothing to do with us!" She shouted in anger. She pointed at me and scream, "I say we just kill the little bitch and be done with the problem!"

Right after threat left her mouth, Z was across the room and pinning her to the ground with his leg. "Hold your tongue, parasite! Threaten Bella once more and I shall personally drag you to my domain and use you as my battle and torture dummy!"

She jerked her head up and down, agreeing to his terms. He removed his foot only to kick her across the room. She smacked into the wall, cracking the stone wall. She fell to the floor and rushed to her sisters. She glared at me, but Z stood in front of me to block me from her site. Z plucked me off the seat and fell onto the cushion. He gently placed me on his lap before speaking again. "I agree with you, Jasper. This information changes everything. I will place Bella with my most trusted friend. I was going to place her in the care of Cerberus and Drake, but he will be dead by nightfall."

"No."

Everyone turned their head at my outburst. Z peered down at me with confusion written on his face. "I thought you liked Cerberus. Would you prefer someone else?"

I shook my head. "No, I want you to keep the original plan." I covered Z's mouth when he opened his mouth to protest. "I know that you want to make Drake pay for his sins, but if you kill Drake, then Draven will become suspicious and very cautious. If we keep Drake and feed him false information, Draven will feel confident and walk right into your trap." I remove my hand from Z's face, stroking his jaw before letting my hand fall to my lap. The room was silent, everyone was pondering my words.

Peter was the first to break the silence. "It's risky, but I think it just might work."

"I agree." Charlotte nodded. "We will need to keep a close eye on Bella, but it's a good plan."

Z stared at me before smiling. He lifted his hand and stroked my hair. _You are intelligent, beautiful, and a great strategist. How could you ever believe yourself less than others?_

_I am nothing special._

Z's eyes glinted with mischievous intent. _Every time you degrade yourself, I shall lick you._

_What?_

_You heard me._

"Okay, what are you doing?!" Jasper yelled. "Your emotions are changing as if you're conversing with one another. What's going on?"

"Apparently, Z and I can communicate telepathically." I blushed.

Edward punched the wall, his eye twitching. "Are you kidding me?!" He fumed.

"I do not kid around, parasite." Z smirked. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"It's not like my thoughts are that interest… Hey!" Z licked my face from jaw to cheekbone. I blushed a deep red and wiped my face the skirt of my dress. Which I now realize is the same one I wore when I first met Z. I peeked at Z through my lashes. I smiled at me, mirth dancing in his eyes. I stuck my tongue at him.

He shrugged. "I warned you." _Stick your tongue out at me, and I'll bite it._

The blush on my face grew hotter as I pictured his mouth on mine. I turned away from his perceptive gaze. I noticed Edward quivering with rage in the corner of my eye. Jasper grasped his shoulder, and Edward stilled. I thought of the feelings I had for Edward, and was shocked to feel the once thriving love I had for him reduced to a small bud. Another thing that stunned me was the growing feelings I had for certain demon. The same demon that threatened to bite my tongue if I stuck it out at him. I blushed and peeked at Z form the corner of my eye. He was currently glaring at Edward. If looks could kill, Edward would be a pile of ash. I wanted to run away. I desired to snuggle into Z's chest. I needed this war to be over.

Z rubbed my back, sensing my distress. "So, how do we approach this situation?"

Z squeezed my shoulder before answering me. "We will go forward with the original plan, but with a few minor changes." _Are you sure you want to do this? _

_Yes, I'm sure._

_Bella… I trust you, but this can never be reversed._

_There are always other options._

Z lightly brushed my hair from my neck. _As you wish. I trust your judgment._

"What do we do?" Garrett grinned from the window seal twelve feet off the floor.

Felix whispered to Demetri, "Was that window always there?"

Z tightened his hold on my waist, his armored hand tapping on the chair's arm.

_I hope you know what you're doing._

_Me, too. Thank you for believing in me._

_Always._

Z held me close. "This is the plan…"

* * *

><p>So, that's chapter 7! What did you all think? Please start hitting me up with ideas. I'm hitting a writer's block. Suggestions would appreciated. Like a lot. Very much so.<p>

The first chapter of my new story is up. You all should check it out. Like right now. At this moment. Right now. Stop reading and tell me what you think! Should I continue or ditch it? Tell me!

-SPN :3


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hope you all love hilarity! This chapter is full of it; I hope. I was thinking… Does anyone want a lemony Lemon in the next chapter? It would certainly spice things up. Edward is really jealous. Will he turn to the Dark Side? Suggestions would be really nice. I'm hitting a writer's block.

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things, Twilight isn't one of them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Confusion

(Bella pov)

"Rosalie! Can I talk to you? It won't take long." I waved at Rosalie as she passed me to leave the chamber. We had just finished detailing the 'master plan' and everyone wanted some down time. Rosalie glanced over at me, and waved her curious family. Alice, Esme, and Emmett looked longingly at me. I'm sure they wanted to talk to me, but I wasn't ready to face them.

Rosalie sashayed to me. She cast a wary look at Z, but came to my side. I squeezed Z's hand, letting him know I would be okay. He brushed stray hair from my face, and pressed a kiss to my face my hair before walking out of the doors. I peered up at Rosalie's curious face. She lifted on of her perfectly tweezed eyebrows. I blushed and led her out of the chamber. We walked in silence. I waved up at Garrett, who was perched on a window sill five feet off the ground. I heard Felix yelling that the window wasn't there before. I ignored him and continued to my room. I opened the door, stepping aside to let Rosalie pass, and locked the door after shutting it tightly.

I sat on the sofa. I patted the seat beside me, and waited until Rosalie sat down. I twiddled my fingers. "I wanted to say that… I don't hate you, Rosalie." I spoke softly. "I used to think that you hated me because you thought I would reveal your secret to the world. You were afraid that I would betray your brother. I now understand that you just wanted what I had." I looked up at Rosalie's stunned, perfect face. "You have everything that I always wanted. You are stunningly beautiful, you want for nothing, and you have a family that would do anything for you. You have two loving parents and four siblings that accept you for who you are. Can't you see how blessed you are, Rosalie? Yes, your heart will never beat again, but would really give up your family, _Emmett_, to have your humanity?"

I placed my hands on Rosalie's flat, hard stomach, and closed my eyes. "Would you give up the family that loves and respects your decisions, for a child?" I whispered. "You focus so much on what you don't have that you don't see what's right in front of you." I removed my hand, my abdomen aching. "I would give anything for what you have, Rosalie."

I felt a hand touch my knee. "You're right." I peered into Rosalie's golden eyes. "I do love my family. And I would do anything to protect them. If I had the chance to live the life I was meant to live at the cost of my family, I would probably tell them to shove it and kick their ass tree ways to Sunday." She smiled at the thought. "I lost my chance to have a baby, but I take Emmett over a child any day." She looked down at me. "But you are still human. You can leave now and live your life. You can get married, birth as many children as you want. Don't throw such a gift away, Bella."

"I would give it up if it meant spending an eternity with the one I love." I smiled.

Rosalie's topaz orbs turned playful. "I notice the absence of a certain vampire's name in that declaration." She smirked, "You and Azazel seemed pretty damn close today. Is something going on that I should know about? Are you two doing the bedroom tango? Does he have your V-card?"

My face flared a bright crimson. "Wh… wha….. NO! What makes you think that?!"

She placed a manicured finger on her chin, looking towards the ceiling. "I don't know. It could be your perpetual re face, or his tongue on your face."

My blush darkened. "No way! I'm probably not his type anyway. I'm much too naïve and plain."

"Really, now?" She grinned suggestively at me. "He seemed to want that tongue of his on another anatomy part that your face!"

I was afraid my face would catch fire. "Rosalie!"

She cackled, "I can see it now. Your face would be so red while he…"

"ROSALIE!" I screeched in embarrassment.

She giggled into her hand. "Alright, alright. I'll stop. But really, Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. A lot of single vampires have been checking you out. The only reason they haven't approached you is because Azazel has been growling at them and baring his teeth." Rosalie patted my hand twice before getting up and sashaying to the door. She unlocked the door and pried it open. She turned to me. "You're a beautiful woman, Bella. You're just too busy comparing yourself to others." With that, she walked out the door, shutting the door behind her. I touched my face. I didn't believe her. Everyone says I am pretty, but my eyes are too dull, my hair too brown, to be anywhere close to pretty. If my eyes had been green or gray, then at least something about my appearance would be interesting.

All of a sudden, I was pinned to the couch by a heavy body. I lifted my arms, but a pair of large, strong hands encircled my wrists. My hands were restrained above my head by one of the hands while the other pushed my hip into the cushion. A warm, wet tongue touched my neck and trailed up to my temple. I cried out as my face grew hotter than it has ever been before. Z lifted his body, hovering over me. He was chuckling like surprising the living hell out of me was fun. Well, it probably was for him, but it definitely wasn't for me. "I didn't say anything?!" I shrieked.

Z raised one of his eyebrows. "I could hear you thinking." He smirked. He bent down and licked the other side, mirroring what he did on my left side. "And that's for you said in your conversation with Rosalie." He flicked out his tongue and licked the tip of my nose. He hovered over me, staring at my face. My face was burning as his eyes smoldered into mine. His eyes seemed to glow with an otherworldly light. I could feel him moving closer, lowering his face. I could feel his hot breath on my parted my lips. Before our lips touched, a loud thud sounded behind the couch. Z jumped up and lifted a black and silver sword. He leapt over the sofa's back. I heard a smacking sound and booming laughter.

Drake shimmered into the seat across from me. He had a slight smirk on his face as he waved at me. I waved back at him, wondered my face hasn't caught fire. Z stood up, pulling a large body with him. Cerberus and Z grasped each other's forearms, just under their elbows, and Cerberus clapped Z on his shoulder. Z smiled and pulled Cerberus into a man-hug. They let go after a short second.

"It's good to see you." Z laughed. "How was the scouting?"

Cerberus bellowed a laugh. "Boring as shit! Draven can't do much inside that prison of his. Now tell me what's been happening on the Surface. How's the female?"

"The female is over here." I mumbled. Cerberus' head turned towards me. His face stretched into a smile that could rival Emmett's grin of joy. He picked me up and swung me around. I couldn't help but laugh as the room spun. Cerberus put me down when he was sure I was good and dizzy. The floor rushed to greet my face, but I was stopped by a pair of strong arms. I could see two Z's twirled in my vision as I giggled uncontrollably. I smiled at the incredibly gorgeous demon above me.

"Oh, how I missed you, little Bella! You wouldn't believe how dull it's been since you're absence from my life. Even Drake's been a bigger downer than normal!" Cerberus pulled me from Z's embrace and held me against his large chest. "You must promise to never leave us, little Bella! You must stay with us forever, and ever, and ever!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed. I really wanted to be back in Z's arms, but I couldn't get out of Cerberus' hold. Cerberus jerked, letting out a surprised yelp, and I fell into Z's waiting arms.

"Cerberus, if you could hold back your enthusiasm, I would be most grateful." He flexed his arms before letting me slide down his bare chest. "She _is_ human, after all."

Cerberus pouted and nodded. He hung his head and fell on to the couch Drake was sitting on. When Cerberus fell on the opposite end of the couch, the end Drake sat on tilted upwards, throwing Drake up and through the ceiling. I giggled at the sight of a pair of black jean covered legs kicking madly, hanging from the ceiling. Z covered his mouth, trying hard not to laugh. Cerberus looked up from his spot on the sofa, glancing around. "Is there a draft in here?"

Drake slipped out of the giant hole in the ceiling. He fell, face down, towards the floor behind the couch. I registered a look of oncoming pain on his face before he vanished behind the cream colored sofa. I heard a muffled groan of pain, and that's what broke the dam for Z. He bent over form the force of his laughter. Cerberus looked at Z with confusion before peering around the room. Drake climbed over the sofa's back and fell on the cushion. He winced when his chest landed on the plush fabric. Cerberus looked over at Drake. "What happened to you?"

Z's laughter got worse after Cerberus opened his mouth. I listened with rapt attention to Z's tinkling laugh. His laugh was beautiful. I could listen to it for hours and never get bored. I vowed to myself that I would find more ways to make Z laugh. Z gained control of laughter much sooner than I wanted. Z straightened, sending me a wink before facing our company.

"I'm sorry." Z grinned. "Bella thought something funny."

Cerberus looked over at me. "You must be a damn comedian. It takes a lot to make the ice prince laugh." Cerberus grinned at Z's glare.

"Yes, well, I called you both for a reason." Z sated smoothly. "I have decided that both of you shall watch over and guard Bella while I lead an army to the gates of Draven's domain."

"Just us two?" Cerberus gestured to himself and Drake.

Z nodded, ignoring Drake's smirk. "Affirmative. I believe that less is more in this case. If I had an entire battalion watching Bella, the large group would be like a neon sigh pointing at Bella. There will be a decoy out in the forest southwest form here. Bella will remain here in the castle. Can you I trust both of you to guard Bella and protect her with your life?"

Cerberus winked at me before giving us a thumb up. "You can count on me!"

"And me as well." Drake placed his right fist over his heart, the smirk still on his face.

Z nodded. "Very well, I entrust the safety of Bella in your capable hands. Why don't you go mingle with the parasites, for you will be teaching them how to fight demons and win."

Both demons leaped onto their feet and left the room. Before shutting the door, Cerberus winked and grinned suggestively at us. I blush a light pink as the door clicked shut. Z stared at the door as if Draven would knock it down. He didn't look at me as he sent me a mental message.

_I don't like this._

_It must be done. _I reached out and gripped his hand. _I know it's dangerous, but it will be Draven's downfall._

_I know. Your plan is faultless, albeit risky. I just hope that Draven doesn't see through it._

_I trust you to be here on time._

He gave my hand a light squeeze. _Always._

_And there is always the failsafe, but I don't believe it will come to that._

_You have so much faith in me._

I pressed against his back, nuzzling the spot between his shoulder blades. _I nothing but faith in you, Z. I trust you with my life._

He pulled me to his front and wrapped his arms around me. _Your life won't be endangered. I don't care if I must face all of Hell. While there is still breath in my body, I will protect you._

* * *

><p>(Jane pov)<p>

I walked the corridors of the castle. I could hear vampires moving around in the rooms around me. Felix was checking the walls, noting the placement of the windows. Demetri and Heidi were discussing their 'secret' relationship problems. My brother was flipping through channels on the television. He mumbled that humans would watch anything and I had to agree. A show about a pregnant teenager and a show about people faking their identities on the internet is absolutely ridiculous. When I was human, females were married and birthed children as young as twelve. I enjoyed how much power women gained in the recent years, but I despised how some human teenagers would purposefully impregnate themselves to be famous. It sickened me, but mostly I felt bad for the children.

A mother's reason for having children should never be for fame.

A Cullen, I believe her name is Rosalie, was currently walking towards me. In my opinion, this vampire was much more appealing than Heidi. Where Heidi flaunted her beauty and used it to get what she wanted, Rosalie preferred to work for what she desired. I heard that Rosalie enjoyed spending her time with cars. The thought of cars reminded me of the Aston Martin that made weird noises when started. Felix bought the car and tried upgrading it, but it seems that he ended up making it worse. I considered asking Rosalie to look at his car. It would crush Felix's ego, but I wanted to be on Rosalie's good side. It doesn't hurt having allies.

"Rosalie? That is your name, right?"

She stopped and sneered, "Yeah, and what do you want?"

"I have heard you are quite the expert when it comes to vehicles." I smiled, "Felix has recently bought an Aston Martin and has broken it in his attempts to upgrade."

Her eyes brightened at the mention of an Aston Martin. "I would love to have a look at the car!"

I nodded and started walking down the hall. I heard another set of footsteps join us. I turned and saw her mate walking beside her. He had his ever-present smile on his face and his arm slung around Rosalie's shoulders. I searched my memory and remembered he was called Emmett. His size rivaled Felix. There were whispers that his talent was strength. Many wanted to see Felix and Emmett battle each other. I considered telling him of this ongoing bet, but I decided against it.

We entered the garage and I was shocked to see two men I had never seen before standing in the dark, under-ground parking lot. One was much larger than Emmett and had crimson hair and bright orange eyes. The second man was much shorter and leaner than his companion. His hair and eyes were pitch black. They were tense, as if they were in the middle of an argument. Both looked over at us when we entered the garage. I stood frozen for a second before sending my gift upon the biggest one.

The guy stilled and started laughing. His bellowing laughs echoed in the vast room. I stopped and stumbled back. No one had ever reacted to my gift that way! They fell to their knees, either screaming or begging for it to end. Unless they are a masochist, no one would laugh at the agony I inflict. And I have done that before. They didn't like it much.

His laughing died down. "Oh man, that tickled like a son of a bitch!"

I felt my eye twitch. "It wasn't supposed to, dumbass."

"Demons don't feel pain the way you vamps do, kid." He chuckled.

My eye twitched again. "I'm not a kid!"

The demon's smaller companion looked between us. His disconcerting gaze settled on me. "You inflict internal pain don't you?" He sighed. "Cerberus gains strength through pain. Your gift is worthless."

"Well, against me, it is." Cerberus puffed out his chest in pride. Nothing would have made me happier than to beat his head into the concrete. Emmett walked past me and held his hand out to Cerberus. Emmett shot him a grin, flexing his muscles.

"I'm Emmett! And that babe over there is my wife, Rosalie!" Cerberus beamed back at Emmett and grabbed his hand.

"She is quite the looker!"

"Cerberus?" Rosalie stepped up to stand beside me. "As in the guardian of Hell's Gates?"

Said demon nodded enthusiastically. "That's me!" He pointed to his companion. "And this is my boing ass partner in crime, Drake."

Emmett and Rosalie froze. I recalled the war meeting. Drake was the son of Draven, a demon that planned to impregnate the human, Bella. The child shall supposedly bring about the Apocalypse. Azazel figured that Drake was one of many moles within the domains of Hell. I know Azazel and Bella had a plan to trap Drake and remove all the information they could about Draven's future plans.

"How's it going?" Drake waved. Emmett grinned at him, but his smile looked forced. Rosalie scoffed and examined the room. Her eyes lit up like fireworks when she spotted the electric blue Aston Martin. She rushed over to the sleek car and reached out to stroke the gleaming metal. She caressed the hood before making her way to the door. She carefully opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. When her backside made contact with the tan leather, she let out a breathy moan. She ran her fingers over the steering wheel. She found the keys in the cars visor and started the car. When the engine roared to life, it made a strange groaning life. Rosalie cried and turned off the engine. She jumped out of the car and popped the hood. She made a soft keening sound as she peered at the large chunk of metal.

"Oh, baby… What has he done to you?" She moaned. She gestured to Emmett and he ran off, returning moments later with a tool kit. He placed it beside Rosalie and she began working on the engine. Felix and many other members of the Volturi guard came to investigate the loud roaring of the engine. Felix made a move to stop Rosalie, but her hard glare pinned him to the ground. She went back to tweaking the engine while her mate leaned against the SUV parked beside the Aston Martin. "Don't worry, baby. I will make it better." She whispered softly.

Cerberus leaned over to Emmett. "Does she always get like this when she's fixing a car?"

"An Aston Martin is _not_ a car!" snapped Rosalie from her position under the hood.

Emmett patted Cerberus' shoulder. "Best to leave her be, dude."

The demon nodded and turned to an empty space. "Hey, where's Drake?"

(Drake pov)

I let the raven free, trusting it to carry my message to father. I watched as the black bird flew higher and higher. Today's events swirled through my head. I winced in pain as I recalled the sofa incident. I rubbed my head. The bump throbbed in pain as I remembered how it felt to break through the stone and wood of the ceiling.

I went over the plan to distract my mind from the pain. I knew what I was supposed to do and how to separate Bella from Azazel. I thought the vampires would be a problem, but I almost cried with relief when Azazel said it would just be me and Cerberus guarding Bella. My plan wouldn't work if I had to worry about Cerberus _and_ a bunch of parasites. I deducted that getting around Cerberus would be hard enough. Throwing sensitive and gifted vampires in the mix would make the mission impossible.

I shook my head. The plan will work. I had thought it through so many times, editing and revising, considering all problems that could occur, for the plan to fail.

I just hoped that no one would suspect anything.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 8, peoples! What do you think Drake is planning? Sorry if it took a while. My shoulder hurts like someone is stabbing it repeatedly with a white hot giant ass knife! Has anyone checked out my second story? I'm working on chapter three now! So go take a look. Right now. At this moment. Like right now.<p>

What are doing? Stop reading this silly memo and go read it!

Stop!

Stop it!

Go check it out or I swear I won't post until next week!

Well, that's a lie. I love posting.

Love all of you for staying with me.

-SPN :3


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: So… I have noticed that hardly anyone has looked at Fire Trumps Lightning. This makes me sad, very sad indeed. I would love it if after this chapter, any of you who love wicked, awesome tattoos and Dragons to check it out. I'm still working on it, but I'm still working on this one, too.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these nouns, just the plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Reminiscing

(Bella pov)

My dream was getting very intimate. I could feel Z stroking my flat stomach. He held me from behind, nibbling on my ear. The blush on my face flamed hotter when he hit a very sensitive spot on my chest. I moaned softly and told Z to continue. I heard a chuckle and his magical hands caress various parts of my body. I learned just how sensitive I was as his hands skimmed over every inch of my skin. My eyes fluttered open and purred in satisfaction. A chuckle snapped me out of my lucid dreaming and into reality. I discovered the pair of hands in my dream was not a hallucination. Z's snickers made my blush darken. Z leaned over me and bit my nose. "Good dreams?" He sniggered.

I bit his shoulder in embarrassment, "No thanks to you…"

He growled and flipped me over, pinning me to the bed. His body hovered over mine. A low rumbling sound from his chest made the air around us vibrate. He dropped to his elbows so there were only very few centimeters of air separated us. His chest touched mine. I could feel his low growl shake through me, making the muscles tighten in my stomach. He took a deep breath and let it out. His eyes started glowing a bright crimson. A smile graced his lips as he stared down at me.

"Don't start something you can't finish, young one." He leaned down and bit my collarbone. I gasped and gripped his shoulders. He nibbled on my neck and propped himself back up. He took one look at my dark red face and grinned. He lifted his hand let his fingers brush my cheek bones. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Now if I were, say, to do this…" his fingers trailed lower. They passed my collarbone and lingered over the swell of my breast. "Then that would give you plenty cause to blush. However, I am not complaining. It is a lovely shade of scarlet."

My face burned. Z's smirk slowly fell off his face. He stopped supporting his body, letting it fall on me. His face was so close that I could feel his body heat radiating off his skin. His nose lightly touched mine. He tilted his head to the right, lowering his head. Z's breath caressed my lips. My lips parted, preparing for what was sure to be the most mind-blowing kiss ever experienced ever. We were so close. I lifted my chin up, excited to feel Z's lips.

Then the door was knocked open.

Z's eyes went from soft to cold and lethal. "We had better be under attack!"

Cerberus looked between us and tried to smile, but it came off as a grimace. "Well…"

Z turned to the dog demon. "Get out!" He snarled. Cerberus picked up the door and placed it back into place. We listened as his footsteps raced down the hallway. Z was growling, aggravated at Cerberus' interruption. I lifted my arm and brushed the loose hair behind his ear. His growling quieted as he glanced down at me. His eyes softened, yet there was still a hard glint in his iris. I pushed myself off the bed and placed a kiss on his jaw. I pulled away, but was stopped by a strong arm around my waist. Z sat against the headboard, pulling me onto his lap. I straddled his hips and leaned into his broad chest. He ran his hands over my back and sides. I turned my head and pressed an open kiss on his neck. His hands stilled. I hand tanged itself into my hair, getting close to my scalp. His hand fisted, pulling my head back. He kept a death grip on my hair to keep me from moving. He lowered his head.

Cerberus kicked the door in, again, and disturbed us, for the second time.

"A vampire wishes to see Bella!" Cerberus panted.

Z looked ready to murder, in various and painful ways, when Cerberus walked into the room. Z stared down at my face, brushing the hair from my face, before speaking in a too calm voice. "Tell them she will be with them as soon as she dresses." Z didn't notice Cerberus nod and take off out of the room, not forgetting to reposition the door. Z huffed in agitation. He picked me up, placing us both on our feet. He walked over to one of the dressers and pulled out a long, flowing skirt in the prettiest shade of red and a black corset with red ribbons tying the back together. He tossed them to me and entered the bathroom. I used the privacy he gave me and quickly changed into the clothes he gave me.

Z walked out of the bathroom, wearing a black suit with red embellishments. He approached me and pulled me into a hug. He squeezed me into his side and guided me out the broken door. He moved it aside and replaced it behind him. He kept his arm around me as we walked down the hall. We passed many fancy doors and stopped in front of a single door decorated to look like a book shelf with an ivy trim. Z knocked on the door once and it opened to reveal an irritated Edward. He scowled at Z, but offered me his crooked smile. He stepped aside and gestured me to enter. Z walked in first, pulling me after him. The room was sparse, only holding a sofa and a dresser. There was a bookshelf covering an entire wall. I ignored the numerous books that called to me and focused on Edward.

Z and Edward were glaring daggers at each other. I stepped in between them. "Edward, Cerberus said that you requested my presence."

He twitched and nodded. He waved to the couch, signaling me to have a seat. I bowed my head and pulled Z to the couch. I fell onto the fluffy cushions. Z perched on the sofa's arm, watching Edward as he sat down gracefully beside me. "I thought that we could talk about our last family reunion."

"Family reunion…"

"Yes. I thought that you would like to apologize to the family for your behavior." He brushed non-existent off his brand name trousers. He crossed his legs and laced his hands on his knee. He smiled down at me. "I know it wasn't you per say, but Esme was rather hurt by what was said." Z hissed at this, glaring down at Edward. The vampire ignored Z and scooted closer to me. "Alice and Emmett are anxious to see you. It will be nice being together again."

Z shot off the arm. "Who do you think you are making decisions for Bella without consulting her first? What if she doesn't want to be a part of your family?" Z snarled.

Edward scoffed, "Of course she wants to join our family. She is my mate and she belongs with me." Edward placed his arm on the back of the sofa, right behind my back.

"She has her own voice. Let her tell you her opinion!" Z peered at me through his eyelashes. I glanced between them. I loved that Z took my feelings into consideration.

I turned to Edward, scooting away from him. "Edward… Your family has been kind to me. They have taken and watched out for me. However, they also abandoned me, on your orders. How can I ever place my trust in a group of people who willingly left at the first sign of trouble? It would be like placing a captain in charge of a battalion when he ran from the battle field before."

Edward stared at me incredulously. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I love your family, but I can never be a part of it."

Edward stiffened. "Why would you say something like that? You are my mate." He scooted closer to me. "You belong with me and my family."

I stood up, joining Z. "Would a mate leave his mate willingly? I am not your mate, Edward. Now if you excuse me, Z and I have to prepare for Draven." I grabbed Z's hand and pulled him towards the door. I didn't want to be in the same room as Edward anymore. Z let go of my hand and shoved my body behind his. I couldn't see anything behind the large expanse of his back. Z's body was vibrating from the loud growls rumbling from his chest and throat. Z's snarls mixed with Edwards, shaking the air. I placed my hand against Z's tense back. I rubbed his muscles, trying to calm him down. His growls quieted, but he didn't relax. He pushed me towards the door. I heard Edward and Z talking in low voices. Edward hissed something and Z snarled back. Z opened the door and led us out of the door.

Z pulled me into his side and stormed down the corridor. If he wasn't holding me so tightly, I wouldn't have been able to keep up with his long, powerful legs. My feet barely touched the floor. "I am sorry you had to witness that, young one. It was disgraceful of me to engage in such an immature verbal fight. I cannot excuse such horrid behavior, but that parasite often tests my patience like no other."

"No, it's alright." I huffed. "Edward does have a reputation of getting on people's bad sides. Usually, it's for reading their minds. Not arguing over a girl's opinion… What the fuck!" Z pinned me to the wall and licked my jaw line. My face flamed as he pulled away and stared at me with heavy-lidded eyes. "What was that for?! I didn't say anything derogatory!"

He chuckled, "On the contrary, you called yourself a girl and insinuated that your opinion does not hold significance to others." Z wrapped his arm around my waist and continued walking. "If anyone's view matters in this situation, it would be yours."

I blushed a deep red. I always put others before myself. Edward never said anything about it. The only time he considered my feelings was when he asked me if I would like him to stay. Even then, he tried to talk me into letting him go. He promised me that he would stay, but he still left. He convinced his family to leave me alone to face the vampire world alone. I wonder sometimes if they would have stepped in if the Volturi discovered me. My mind tells me that they would have saved me, but my heart told me they would have let me die to avoid the consequences. I had a feeling that would go to Hell and back, literally, to save me. He would do everything in his power to keep me safe. Besides his inane licking, he made sure that I was comfortable.

I stuck out my tongue at his back. In the next moment, I was pulled into his chest. My face resembled Cerberus' hair as I noticed Z's teeth lightly gripping my tongue. I could feel his sharp canines pricking my tongue, drawing a drop of blood to the surface of the moist surface. I felt his tongue flick out to catch the droplets. My face burned hotter as Z released my tongue and replaced his teeth with his tongue. I realized my arms had wrapped around his neck as I kissed Z. His kiss was mind-numbing, spine-tingling, and joint-jellying as I imagined. His kiss was gentle but insistent. Z's lips were soft as they caressed and brushed mine. He bit my lip, making me gasp. He grinned and bit me again. I felt the cold wall pressing against my back. My legs wrapped around his waist, and I didn't care.

I tangled my fingers into his beautiful hair and poured all my emotions into the kiss. He responded with enthusiasm. He gripped my waist tighter, rubbing himself against me.

"Azazel!"

Z jerked back, roaring at Cerberus. "WHAT?!"

Cerberus glanced between us. He gulped and scratched the back of his head. "We have determined that Draven's cage will open soon. I think you should oversee the training before you lead them to battle." Cerberus grinned widely. Z scowled at him. Neither of us was happy to be disturbed during our long awaited snogging. Z snarled his response and turned back to me. Cerberus blinked out of the hall. Z stroked my face. "I have to supervise their battle training. Why don't you go back to the room and relax for a while. Take a hot bubble bath or read for pleasure. I will return to you later." He pressed a kiss to my lips. He licked my lips and blinked out of the corridor.

I sighed and continued down the hallway. I kept walking until I came across a door decorated in the most beautiful depiction of a garden I have ever seen. I hesitated before opening the door. I froze as I took in a room full of various paintings and sculptures. I slowly made my way through the room, pausing to stare at a portrait or two. I stopped at a tall frame. The woman was very beautiful. She had blue eyes and dark, black hair. Her skin was incredibly pale. She wore a strange garment, probably roman, of a pretty purple color. She had a small smile on her face, as if being painted made her bashful.

"Her name was Didyme." The voice made me jump. I turned and saw the third Volturi leader. He always looked depressed and downtrodden. I suspected that he lost someone close to him to be so sad all the time. I stared at him as he looked at the picture with a look of melancholy adoration. He glided to my side. "She was my wife. I had this portrait painted before she was turned. I was awestruck by her beauty and kindness. Her gift was that all who met her would be driven to protect and love her. She was the love of my life. Then she was killed by our enemies. I have wished for death ever since then."

I considered the ageless vampire before me. I once would have given anything to spend an eternity with Edward and his family. I couldn't imagine being turned only to have my mate ripped away from me. This vampire, this man, must be so lonely. "She was very beautiful. Who painted the portrait?"

Marcus looked at me. "I did."

I blinked in surprise. "You are very talented. You have captured her gentle nature in the canvas."

"Thank you." He smiled, his eyes far away as if remembering that moment. "She was so embarrassed to be painted. She tried talking me out of it, but I had to paint her."

"I bet that she was secretly delighted to be adored by such a man. A person who would do anything for her happiness." I smiled up at him. He deliberated me for a moment before giving me a small grin. He nodded his agreement.

"She would often stare at this painting. She would glance at it and that small smile would grace her features, lighting up her face like the sun brightens the sky."

I enjoyed listening to this man talk. His voice just soothed me. I could listen to him speak of his lost love for hours and never be bored. "She sounds like an amazing woman."

His eyes brightened. "She was. My Didyme shined brighter than the sun itself. No one could ever compete with her inner beauty." He looked down at me. "You remind me of her."

I blushed in surprise. He grinned, "She blushed at the slightest provocation when she was mortal. It vexed her to no end, but I found it quite stunning. That's one of the things I miss most." He patted my shoulder gently and began walking away. He reached the open door and turned back to me. "I thought I would inform you of your ties to Azazel are quite strong. Much stronger than the ties to the Cullen clan. I'd say they bond between you and Azazel and you are that of mates." He winked and drifted out of the art room. I blushed and looked at the portrait of Didyme.

"I see why you love him, Didyme." I whispered to her bashful face. It might have been me, but I could have sworn I saw her wink. I grinned and left the room. I walked down the long hallway back to my room. I pried the door away from the frame and slid into the room. I pressed the door back into place. I started walking to the bedroom, but jerked back when I noticed the body lounging on the sofa. Edward was tapping his fingers on his crossed legs.

"Where were you?" He asked in a low voice.

I blushed. "Uh… the… ar…art room."

His eyes narrowed. "Oh? Why would you go there?"

"I was walking, and I kind of stumbled into the room." I muttered.

He stood and stalked over to me. "You shouldn't walk around, unaccompanied, in a castle full of vampires. Most of them are human-drinkers and wouldn't think twice about taking a bite out of you." He reached my side and pulled me into a loose hug. "I don't know what I'd do of you died because Azazel was too busy to watch you."

"He doesn't need to keep his eyes on me, 24/7! I can take care of myself!"

Edward snapped, "You are a human in facing countless vampires. You need to be watched and protected or someone will get hungry and attack you."

"Azazel will protect me." I tried to pull away from Edward. "All I have to do is call for him."

Edward's arm tightened. "He is training a group for a battle that is not theirs. Would you distract him from such a task?" I put my hands on his chest and pushed. He didn't move. He shook his head. "Why must you be so difficult, Bella?"

"Because I am tired and uncomfortable." Edward scooped me up in a bridle hold. He walked through the bedroom door and laid me on the bed. He crawled into the bed and held me against his body. He stroked my sides, trying to soothe me.

"I will stay here and watch over you as you sleep."

"I don't need a babysitter!" I hissed.

Edward tightened his hold on me. "You don't complain when Azazel is with you." Edward's arms were tight and made me nervous. I had a really bad feeling. "I do not know why you allow him so close to you, Bella. He is a demon and plots to drag your soul to Hell. He doesn't truly love you…"

I jumped out of the bed. "Get out!"

Edward reached out and threw me back to the bed. His hold pressed against my ribs, causing me to gasp in pain. "He is a demon, Bella! Do you really think he would care for a human? He probably wants to use your incredible mind for his own purposes and kill you when he's done with you!"

I tried to push his hands away, but it was like trying to move a mountain.

"You belong to me, Bella! I had you first, so he can't have you!" His grip was crushing me. I tried to shout for Z, but I couldn't get enough air. I tapped his arm and made gasping noises. Edward loosened his hold on me for a moment. That was all I needed to get enough oxygen to cry for Z. My shout was cut off by Edwards steel arms squeezing my chest. He growled and tightened his iron grip on me.

Z appeared in the doorway, resembling an avenging angel. His red eyes were riveted to Edward. Z flew to the bed and ripped Edward off the covers. Edward flew into the wall. He fell into a crouch, snarling at Z. My savior stood in front of me, touching my arm. I gently squeezed his wrist, letting him know I was okay. He nodded once and launched himself at Edward. Both men crashed through the wall. They fell into the living room, moving so fast they were blurring. I heard the sound of granite cracking as the two fought. I lay on the bed, rubbing my sore chest, praying that Z was the one landing the punches.

The sound of fighting stopped and Z came back to the room via the door. He ignored the giant hole in the wall and climbed over me. He pulled me on top of him once he was settled. He rubbed my back in soft, gentle strokes. He started from the base of my neck and down to the small of my back. His other hand rested on my hip, drawing little circles into my skin. I relaxed on his chest, breathing in his unique scent of metal and male. I didn't know that I enjoyed the smell of metal, but I discovered that little tidbit when I met Z. I nuzzled his neck, feeling safe and sound. He buried his face into my hair and purred in satisfaction. His arms encircled my waist, holding me close.

I let my hands wander his chest. He growled softly, causing me to giggle. I ran my hands down his chest and arms. I felt bold and nibbled his neck. His growl grew louder as he rolled us over and pinned me to the soft covers. He bit my ear, purring when I gasped. He nibbled his way down my neck and shoulder. He licked the tip of my shoulder and made his way back up my neck. He bit my chin and lowered his head to kiss my lips.

Cerberus burst through the hole, making it larger. "What happened to your sitting room?!"

* * *

><p>Cerberus, the oh-so-lovable cockblocker. How did you all like this chapter? I enjoyed writing it. I laughed, I cried, but mostly I laughed. I love writing these two stories of mine. I love making you all happy with my written words. What do you all want to happen next?<p>

Fire Trumps Lightning is a good story. See it. Read it. Love it.

-SPN :3


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: So many followers! I really cannot thank you all enough. You all keep me going. If no one had encouraged me, I would have abandoned this story long ago.

Disclaimer: Haven't we been through this?

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

This is War

Z had everyone gathered in the stadium. Vampires and demons, together, preparing to defeat an enemy that seeks to bring about the Apocalypse. I noticed that the two creatures tended to stick with their own, but a few had wondered and mingled. Carlisle was speaking to a reptilian-looking demon. Emmett was laughing at something a big demon with bull horns had said. Garrett sat on a window ledge far off the ground. Felix was staring at him and going on a rant on how there weren't any windows in the arena. Caius was arguing the greatest wars in history with a beautiful female demon wearing rather revealing armor. I thought the metal pointless and ineffective in battle. Z covered his laugh with a fake cough. He winked down at me and pulled his sword out of its sheath.

Silence consumed the audience as they stared at Z. The _Fallen_ shoved the blade into the ground. "We have all gathered here to accomplish one thing: to destroy Draven and stop his plan to invoke the end of the world. Those who rise and stand with me risk death or enslavement if defeated, so if there are those who do not wish to endanger their lives for this cause may leave." No one moved. Z kept his face clear of emotion as he continued. "The plan is simple. I will take all of you to the gates of Draven's prison where we shall wait and ambush him once he emerges. Bella, Draven's chosen, shall remain here. She will be watched by two of my most trusted advisors. Are there any disagreements?"

Silence dominated the large space. Z nodded once, "Prepare for battle. We leave at dusk!"

Everyone began moving. Some strapped armor onto their bodies while others issued challenges of practice fighting. I grasped Z's hand. He glanced down at me, keeping his face clear. "Are you sure this will work? What if he has more soldiers at his disposal? What if you…." I was cut off by a hand to my mouth. Z stared down with glowing orange eyes. He winked me before his eyes bleed to dark crimson.

"Cerberus and Drake will defend you with their lives." He whispered, "They won't let anything happen to you. As long as they stand, you will be safe." Z brushed the hair from my face before placing a kiss on my forehead. He scratched the back of my ear and approached the bull demon. I saw Edward's form shivering on one of the stadium seats. Seeing him brought the morning back. Esme had yelled at Z, thinking that he had killed Edward. Z snorted, and with a snap of his fingers, summoned Edward into the main chamber. Edward was curled in a fetal position, mumbling and sniveling. Edward let out a loud (and girly) scream when Esme placed her hand on him. Z stated Edward had spent one night in Hell. Many vampires had backed away, casting terrified glances at Edward.

Even Emmett didn't find humor in the situation. Twelve hours in Hell turned a century old vampire from a strong-willed individual into a whimpering mess. If Draven impregnated me, then the Dark Child will bring about the Apocalypse and bring Hell on Earth.

Cerberus and Drake appeared by my side. Cerberus threw an arm over my shoulder, smiling like we were at an amusement park. Drake, his arms crossed, examined the area. It looked as if he was watching for possible dangers, but I'm sure it was all a guise. Cerberus was given directions to remain by my side no matter what. He laughed at this and pulled me into a bear hug. He proceeded to say how much fun we would have and how he would never leave my side for anything! He placed much emphasis on never and anything. A part of me was excited to spend time with him, yet another was a little nervous about his idea of fun. I could have sworn I saw a pack of rubber balloons, a funnel, and a lot of unopened cans of paint.

As the sun began its descent, everyone prepared to leave. Z sent me one last look, a plea to be safe, and he led his army out of the arena. Soon enough, only Cerberus, Drake, and I stood in the sand pit. Cerberus whooped and threw me over his shoulder. "Come on! I have so much planned for the night! First, we fill balloons with paint and throw them at people." Drake rolled his eyes and followed Cerberus as he rattled on about paintball guns and video games. I was carried through the corridors until Cerberus entered a room full of various games and TVs. Cerberus dropped me onto a couch. He pulled a giant bag full of, you guessed it, canned paint and empty balloons. He pulled out a funnel and commanded Drake to get off his lazy ass and help him.

Drake and Cerberus got into an argument over Drake's work ethic. I pulled out a book and ignored the demons. I tried to get into the story, but I was distracted by the argument. It shifted from Drake's morals to who would win in a fight; raptor on a tiger or a flying shark. I gaped in confusion as the subject changed to a disagreement on who was worse; Justin Bieber or Miley Cyrus. I wondered at the IQs of these two as the subject changed to a shouting match on why one wasn't allowed to go around slapping people with a fish dipped in salsa. Cerberus believed it would confuse the fuck out of their opponent and end the argument. Drake said it would just make them angrier and start a fight. Cerberus said a person's sheer stupidity made him want to wring their necks and that 'a fish to the face wouldn't change shit'. Drake replied with Cerberus' tendency to start fights by opening his big mouth.

"Hey guys, who wants to play Left 4 Dead?" I suggested. Both men looked at me and rushed to get a controller. Cerberus tossed one to me as Drake started Xbox. Apparently, this Xbox connected to the internet and allowed us to play with others online. Cerberus and Drake sandwiched me on the couch as we started the game. It wasn't too long before I found out that I wasn't talented in video gaming. Another player startled a witch while he was covering me. It killed me and him. He said he respawned in an abandoned building. I respawned in a room full of witches between me and the door. I shot the farthest one and was torn apart. I respawned again in an alley way. Two steps out of the alley and I was ambushed by another witch. I respawned again… surrounded by witches.

"Wow!" Cerberus exclaimed, "This game hates you with a vengeance!"

Drake nodded. "I must agree with Cerberus' conclusion, Bella."

I pouted at the screen. Cerberus and Drake watched their own screens as they continued playing. The group startled the witches and I was the first to go. I checked the area I respawned in. I determined that the building was witchless and exited the virtual structure.

Cerberus' avatar met me at the door and led me to the group. I made the mistake of entering a building. Cerberus avenged me by blowing the witch to kingdom come. I dropped my controller and moved to the sofa. I watched as the demons continued playing. I admired their virtual prowess and skill. When I said as much, their chests puffed up. Since then, they tried to outdo each other by killing as many zombies as they could. Cerberus was dubbed the winner after an hour of playing. Drake growled and turned off the game box. I laughed at Cerberus' victory dance. Drake tried to hide his chuckle under growls, but I saw the smile gracing his face.

Cerberus and Drake suddenly stiffened. Cerberus glared out the window. "It has begun."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Drake stood up and left the room. Cerberus watched him go. I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I am so scared." His arms held me tightly to his chest. He stroked my back, rubbing away the tenseness in my muscles. He lifted me and lay me on the couch. He placed my legs on his lap and continued stroking me.

"Everything will be alright." His voice was soft. "The plan will work."

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. He could reassure me with that gentle voice until sun up, but I just couldn't forget how many risks this plan entailed. I took a deep breath and let it out. If all else failed, there was always the fail-safe. Z said it wouldn't come to that, yet I couldn't shake the feeling that Draven and I would be meeting real soon. I relaxed as the demon continued rubbing my legs. I closed my eyes and let my subconscious swallow me.

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open at the loud bang. The sounds of battle traveled down the hall into the room. Cerberus was no longer in the room. I shot up off the couch and rushed to the door. I knew it was safer to stay in the room, but I needed to see him. My hand shook as I reached for the door knob. I turned the crystal ball and ran out of the room. I let the sounds of battle lead me. I ran and ran until I reached the room Z and I shared. I pushed past the fixed door and slammed the door behind me. I jumped when I noticed another presence in the room. More than one, actually.<p>

Drake studied a dagger, ignoring my stuttered questions. After I forced the question out of my throat, he sheathed the dagger and stared at the ceiling.

"What am I doing here?" He repeated, "Good question. There are many reasons. One of them is because I find your sent very addictive. Another is my preference for this comfy couch. However, the main reason is because my father has ordered me to bring you to the main chamber so he may take you in front of those who sought to defend you. I must admit the humor in this situation. Centuries of isolation has made him no less of an attention seeker."

"I trusted you. Z trusted you! Why are you betraying the demon that has protected you for over a millennia? He has stood by you and you stab him in the back!"

Drake stood up, still not looking at me. "Draven is my father."

"Blood does not determine loyalty!" I shouted.

Drake finally looked at me. "Forgive me, Bella." Drake rushed at me. I heard the sound of flesh on flesh. It wasn't until after he had threw me over his shoulder and started running that I felt the burning sting in my abdomen. With Drake running, we got to the doors of the main chamber. Drake stopped moving and stared at the doors. I was puzzled as to why he didn't just burst into the room. He stood and waited. A few minutes passed before my patience ran thin. I opened my mouth to yell at Drake when he kicked the doors open. He strutted in and dropped me on the floor.

I looked around and shivered in fear. Z was held captive in tendrils of shadows. Cerberus was on the floor, shuddering. Many other vampires were encased in shadows most struggled, but others were still. Those who were still either hung their head in defeat or glared daggers at the man in black. The man was about 5'9 and had his starless-night hair in a high ponytail, the end curling around his waist. He was dressed in complete black. He was shirtless. His pants were loose and only his arms were protected by gleaming black armor. He turned and stared at me with his pitch black eyes.

His smile sent chills down my spine. "Well well, speak of the devil…"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Z spat. He fought against the vines of darkness wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Draven chuckled at his useless thrashing.

"Why can't I? I sent one of my own to mark her for me." He stalked towards Z. He lifted his dark blade and dragged it across Z's bare chest. "A mark you removed and placed with your own." Draven threw his arm down. Z hissed as blood leaked out of the fresh cut. I gasped at the blood pooling at the hem of his low-hung pants. Draven glanced back at me and smirked. "No matter, Azazel. She has been returned to me, by one of your own line, I must add." Draven picked me up and threw me at the wall. I cried out in pain and focused on Z's voice.

Draven came at me again. He kicked, punched, and tossed me around. I endured the pain, trying not to make a sound, for Z's sake. I thought of Z's kindness and reminded myself that he would save me. Draven laughed darkly. He picked me up and threw me into the middle of the room. "There is no one to save you now, my dear! All you can do is accept your fate! You should be honored, human! You shall give birth to the one who shall bring Hell on to earth and rule mankind!"

I managed out a choked laugh as I got to my knees. I stared up at Draven. "To bear a child, both parties must be fertile, Draven."

He froze. Draven slowly turned to face me. "What's your point?"

I got to my feet. I flinched and held my possibly broken arm. I faced Draven with the courage supplied by Z's mental reassurance. "I am not fertile, Draven!"

Draven hissed and clenched his fists. "What?!"

I stole a glance at Cerberus. "There is a woman, a vampire, that I have admired ever since we met. She hated me on sight, but I couldn't help but admire her strength and determination to protect her family. She opened up to me not too long ago. She told me of her last moments as a human and I finally understood why she kept people out. I learned of her pain and loss. She told me that she craved a family. She wanted to bear a child of her own, more than anything. So Z did me a favor and transferred my fertility to her. She can now have her family." I looked over at Rosalie. Her eyes were watery as she stared at me in amazement. "Not only can she bear a child, but now I can't bear yours."

Draven had been slowly making his way to me as I spoke. He now stood in front of me, breathing heavily. His lips pulled back at the growl building in his throat. He roared in outrage and slapped me. I flew sideways and crashed into the wall. I watched as Draven stalked over to Z's bound form, trembling with barely contained rage. Draven started lashing at Z, tearing his skin open. "For your sake, I hope she was lying! Tell me, Azazel, does she speak truth?!"

Suddenly, Z's form grew and changed into Cerberus. He grinned down at the stunned Draven. The other Cerberus shifted into Z. He shot to his feet and stood behind Draven. "She speaks truth." At that, Z lifted his blade and swung at Draven. The black demon dodged at the last minute. Draven retrieved his own sword and battled Draven.

I started panicking. Everything had gone according to plan until now. Z was supposed to be standing over Draven's corpse, not fighting for his life. Draven was using his rage to beat Z back. I wasn't a genius, but it looked like Z was having trouble blocking his attacks. How could Z kill Draven when he couldn't even hit him? I cried out when Draven knocked Z's sword out of his hand. Draven kicked Z down. Draven slammed his foot on Z's chest, pushing the tip of sword into Z's neck.

"First, I will ensure that you never move again, and then I shall make you watch as I take Bella, over and over and over!" Draven snarled. Draven lifted his sword. Before he could harm Z, a blade slid out of his chest. Draven froze and turned his head to see who had run him through.

I gawked, "Drake?"

Drake pulled the sword out of his father's chest. Draven stared in shock at his son. Drake scowled at Draven. "No one threatens my lord's life without consequences."

"What are you doing? Would you really turn against your own father?!"

Drake lifted his sword. "Blood does not guarantee loyalty." Drake brought his sword down, ending his father's life. Draven's body fell to the floor beside Z. No one spoke as Z stood up and studied Drake. They stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. Finally, Drake knelt on one knee and lifted the blade above his head with both hands. Z gently took the blade and sheathed it. Z placed a hand on Drake's head, mumbling in a language unknown to me. Drake stood up and placed his right fist over his heart. Z did the same. They both dropped their hands. Z gave Drake a small smile.

"Welcome back, Drake." The shadows vanished and everyone was released. Rosalie walked over to me, one hand placed on her stomach.

"Did you really do that… for me?" Venom pooled in her eyes as she stared down at me.

I nodded. "You'd be a better mom than me anyway."

Rosalie pulled me into a hug. She held me close as her body shook in tearless sobs. "Thank you." I hugged her back. Another set of arms wrapped around both of us. I looked up and could see Emmett's smiling face. He smiled at me and mouthed a 'thank you'. I hugged Rose back. After a long minute, both vampires let go. Rosalie had the brightest grin on her face. "Come on, monkey man! Let's make babies!"

Emmett fist-pumped as he was dragged out of the chamber. I watched them go with a smile on my face. Rosalie got her wish. She would have a family. Nothing made me happier than knowing that I put that smile on her perfect face. I felt a finger caress my cheek. I jumped, but calmed when I realized it was Z. He smiled at me and pulled me into a tighter, warmer hug than the previous one. He held me close, breathing in my scent. I grinned as he nuzzled my hair and buried my face in his chest. His chest vibrated with a purr. He pulled me into his side and guided me out of the large room.

We traveled back to our shared room. He opened the door and gently closed it behind us. He picked me up in a bridle hold and carried me into the bedroom. He fell onto the mattress, letting me pin his body to the covers. I snuggled into his chest as his body melted into the bed. There were no new battle scars marring his skin at all. I winced a little when I put pressure on my arm. Z flipped us over so he was hovering over me. He carefully pinned my arms to my side. He leaned down and placed his lips on mine. I gasped in surprise, and he took advantage of my open mouth. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, brushing mine. I tasted something sweet and swallowed. He took control of the kiss and explored my mouth with eagerness. His hands wondered my body as his mouth did things to my head. My body jerked when he settled his hips between my legs.

I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my throat. Z purred in response, his body vibrating and doing very wicked things to my body. I felt face burning, but I ignored it and let my hands wander along his muscular arms and down his back. His purrs grew louder. He jerked his hips into mine, causing my toes and fingers to curl, scratching his back. His purring turned into a growl and he rubbed against me. I whimpered and bit his shoulder. Z groaned and licked my neck. His hands crept between us, unbuttoning my shirt. He pulled open my shirt and let his fingers trail over my exposed torso, making me shiver. He growled when his fingers met the fabric of my bra. I kissed my way back to his mouth. He happily started kissing me again. His hands crept closer to my bras latch.

Cerberus kicked the door in. "Come on, love birds! It's party time!"

"Cerberus!" Z roared.

* * *

><p>I am so evil! I really do love Cerberus, though. He really is a big puppy! How did you like this chapter? It got a little hot and heavy near the end. I think it's almost done. Who wants an epilogue?<p>

-SPN ;3


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Sorry it took so long. Little sisters and writers block will do that to people. So who is ready to wrap this up… in a nice fuzzy blanket? With warm, chocolate chip cookies and a side of milk to go with on the side.

Disclaimer: Not now, not ever.

(Bella pov)

I closed the last of my bags. A smile crept onto my face as I remembered Z's proposal. After he had chased of Cerberus, he had crawled back into bed with me. We started talking about the future. I began crying because I thought I would never see Z again. Said demon kissed me with such passion that my very bones melted into little puddles. When he pulled away, he begged me to become his mate. His words of unwavering love and devotion made me blush.

"Isabella Marie Swan of the Earth plain, you are the very embodiment of light and goodness! One such as pure as your soul should shun my existence, but you have embraced and peered into my very being. I implore you to consider a life as my wife and mate. Dearest Bella, will you do me the honor of tying your life to mine and becoming the very being I shall love and protect? Will you marry me?"

Arms wrapped around my waist, pressing me against a large, muscular chest. A puff of warm breath tickled the back of my neck. Warmth bloomed inside me, pooling in between my legs. Z's chuckles shook his chest, making the fire in my belly burn hotter. He licked the shell of my ear before letting go of my waist. He frowned at my two bags. Something told me that he would be worse when it comes to spoiling and pampering then the Cullen's. One of his perfect eyebrows shot up.

"You will most definitely be pampered." He smirked, "Tis to be expected of a mate of a _Fallen_."

I rolled my eyes, but was not-so-secretly squealing with joy inside. With Edward, it felt like I owed him. He was so beautiful and perfect while I was human and… well… me! Z, however, made spoiling seem like an act of adoration. Plus, I had a good idea of how to repay him for his thoughtful (and expensive) gifts. Lots of ways… all including our lips and few clothes items.

Z started growling. He was currently staring at me with a fire in his red eyes in his eyes. This fire is just intense as last night's. After I accepted him, things got a little hot and heavy… very hot. _Oh, the things he can do with that nice toned body. _Z's growls grew louder. _The things he can do with his tongue should be made illegal. _In the next moment, my body was pinned to a wall by a very rough demon. My hands were held above my head by one of his large hands while his other slithered down my body. His fingers got so achingly close to the place I needed them only to dart away. _I must admit that you have very talented fingers._ He snarled and pulled at my jean button.

A loud bang shook the walls. "Hey, are you bitches ready to get going?"

"Cerberus!" Z yelled.

The dog demon bellowed in laughter. "Alright kiddies, but we seriously need to get gone!"

Z sighed heavily when Cerberus closed the door he kicked open. He nuzzled my neck, inhaling my scent. "Remind me to punish him for his numerous intrusions." He mumbled as he started nibbling my very sensitive skin. My giggles turned into breathy moans. Z continued his very enjoyable torture for a few moments before heaving a sigh. He released his hold on me, letting my body slide down the wall. He steadied me and walked over to my luggage. A knock on the door made me jump in surprise. I shouted that it was open. The door opened to reveal Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett blurred past his wife towards me. He picked me up and swung me around crying out how much he missed Belly-boo. Z's low warning growl made Emmett stop and drop me back on my feet.

I smiled up at my 'big brother', "I have missed you as well, Emmy-bear."

Rosalie was much slower in her approach. Her hand rested on her flat stomach. There was a light in her eyes that has never been there before, even when she was in Emmett's arms. Emmett wrapped his arms around her torso, his hands resting on over hers. She grinned at me. "I just wanted to come and thank you again, Bella. You had no reason to give up your fertility to me, but you gave it to me of all people. You could have given it to anyone else, but you chose me." She peered down at her tummy. "My child is growing inside of me because of you. I will never be able to repay you for such a gift, but I will spend the rest of my existence trying. Thank you, Bella."

"That sparkle in your eyes is all the thanks I need." I looked over at Z. It looked like he was waiting for me to finish. "I wish you nothing but happiness. Now if you excuse me, Z and I have to go home. The ceremony needs to be planned out and that's going to take a while." I gave the two vampires a hug and walked over to my future. Z's face is blank, but I can see the love shining in his eyes. His strong arms encircled me, making me feel safe and loved. A soft purr made his chest vibrate. I wondered if a certain anatomy of his would vibrate as well when it was inside me. The purring turned into a growl.

I giggled and bit his collarbone.

"Could you at least wait until we're gone?" Rosalie scoffed. A blush burned my face. Emmett's laughter was cut off by Rosalie's elbow. "Well, we just came by to give our best wishes for your future and to remind you to invite us to the binding ceremony."

I turned my head and noticed the vampires walking towards the door. "Wait, where are the others?" I know we aren't close anymore, but no good-bye?

Rose shook her head and peeked over at me. "They told us to send their love. To be honest, I think Alice and Edward have Carlisle and Esme wrapped around their gifted little fingers." The door flew open and Jasper stepped inside.

"Bella, I have come to say good bye." I smiled at his bashful look and walked towards him. When I finally reached the empath, I threw my arms around him. He stood frozen for a second, but let his arms snake around me. He rested his chin on my head. "I am sorry. Your birthday…."

I placed my hand on his mouth. "There is nothing to forgive." I smiled up at him and stepped out of his arms. He smiled down at me. Jasper ran a hand through his blond curls.

"You will be sorely missed, Bella." He grinned. "May your future be paved with happiness." With that Jasper turned and left the room. Emmett and Rose smiled at me and followed him. Z pulled me into his chest. He stared at the closed door.

"Can we visit every so often?" I asked.

Z leaned down and kissed my temple. "If you so wish. I rather like those three. Now, it is time for us to depart." Z led me to the bed. We each grabbed a bag. "This might tingle a bit."

"It's tingling more than just a bit, Z." I chuckled. Z growled and dropped my bag. The next thing I know, I am pinned to the bed by the large body of my fiancé. His kisses were passionate and his oh-so-talented hands wondered. I wouldn't give him up for anything.

**CRASH!** "You two ready to go?!"

"CERBERUS!"

That's it! I'm done! For those who have stuck with me, thank you so much! Now I can work on more stories. Read my latest Fire Trumps Lightening!

Who likes Fairy Tail?

-SPN XD


End file.
